


Pieces (an abuse of a 30-day challenge)

by missgnutmeg



Series: My Heart is a Weapon of War [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Loki Does Who He Wants, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Steve make a deal they hope will be mutually beneficial. They discover they have more in common than they ever knew and become friends. </p><p>---</p><p>“I have spent entirely too much time considering our last encounter. I suspect you have as well.” Loki's eyes flicker over Steve to judge his reaction. “We are both... lonely men at times, Captain. I should like to offer a truce, of sorts, between us two.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemy (day four: masturbation)

**Author's Note:**

> I have blatantly stolen the "30 Day OTP NSFW" challenge that [Lise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise) used in her [Remember This Cold ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28656) series because it looked fun and I realized it'd work so well for what I wanted to do. (Like Loki, I do what I want to do!) However, I refure to post the days in the order of the list! Instead, they shall be posted chronologically to the story.
> 
> This story is basically the bread crumbs that leads you from the first encounter in ["Wrong Brother"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1792516) to the upcoming relationship in "Heart's Filthy Lesson". It's porn, yes, but it's porn with plot.
> 
> ConCrit is not only welcomed, but encouraged. How else will I improve?

God, what is wrong with him? For days, now, all he can see when he tried to shut his eyes to sleep is pale skin, dark hair, and those bright green eyes. And that mischievous mouth, oh how he tried to un-feel that, un-want it, but it had been so utterly amazing. What better way to lose one's virginity than down the throat of a Norse deity?

Besides, it did seem to keep the nightmares away. It is almost as though lusting for the godling made his blood hot enough to finally melt the ice that had never left him.

Perhaps he would feel less guilty if Loki were a friend instead of an enemy, if it truly had been Thor he'd wanted. 

Steve closes his eyes with a sigh and tries not to think about mysterious green eyes staring right at, no, through him. He tries not to think of the way those soft, pale lips had felt pressed against his flesh. Or of slender fingers running down his chest.

Clearly Steve sucks at not thinking about things.

Now he's left with a choice: does he just try to will the erection away so he can sleep or does he deal with it, and let himself have that moment of guilty pleasure?

He slides his hand over his flat stomach and into his boxer shorts. Even that slight touch is enough to make him gasp with want so he makes his choice; guilty pleasure. His fingers curl around his aching shaft and he strokes lightly, remembering the delicate teasing Loki had given him.

The strokes become firmer, the head of his cock receiving friction from rubbing against the fabric of his boxers. It's good, but it's not Loki.

Steve bites his lip, he thinks about raven locks sliding over pale cheeks that connect to soft lips that connect to his cock. He thinks about a teasing tongue and gentle teeth and his breathing hitches. 

Another dozen strokes, just the right amount of pressure and twist and he's coming, coating the inside of his boxers with seed stolen from a guilty memory.

 

The wetness in his shorts seems to spread but all Steve feels able to do is stare at the ceiling with his arms spread wide. There is no satisfaction. This isn't what he wants.

It scares him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	2. Proposition  (day seventeen: on the floor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bargain is negotiated and sealed with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that odd moment when you realize you have a thing for Steve's belly button.
> 
> Posting one more chapter after this tonight. The rest are scattered paragraphs across several word files. I know where I'm going I just got to put the road in between the towns. Steve's belly button comes up a lot.

Running is always good. 

New York isn't quite as nice to run in as Washington is, but Steve takes himself over to Central Park and it's not so bad. He likes to spend at least a half hour at it everyday. One of the best things with running is some of the people he meets, it was how he met Sam. Today is quiet, though. Just Steve, his thoughts, and the bird song.

Once he's gotten enough he heads back to the tower and up to his rooms. He strips off his sweaty shirt and sweatpants and starts to do a few cool down stretches in his boxers. Sitting on the floor, he stretches his long muscular legs out to a near split, hands on thighs and leaning slightly forward.

“Captain. I should like make a proposition.” Loki appears sitting cross-legged between the Captain's outstretched legs.

Steve startles but quickly shifts to sit straight and stiff despite the awkward position of his legs, training his face to cautious interest. “I'm listening.”

“I have spent entirely too much time considering our last encounter. I suspect you have as well.” Loki's eyes flicker over Steve to judge his reaction. “We are both... lonely men at times, Captain. I should like to offer a truce, of sorts, between us two.”

“A truce? In what way?”

“I wish to continue what we started.” Loki's tongue dashes over his lips. “Physicality, release but no expectations. Secrecy. I expect no sentiment, and only a loyalty to silence. Is this agreeable?”

Steve's hands are still resting on his thighs and the fingers of the right start tapping as he considers. “How much of what you told me while disguised as Thor was truth?” 

“All. Lies grow best when planted in a garden fertilized with honesty.”

That decides the Captain. “No. I don't want a whore. Not even one as gorgeous as you, Loki. I want a friend, and I would _take comfort_ in a friend. I can't just sleep with my enemy.”

“We can adjust the terms.” Loki tilts his head and ends up looking far more superior than Steve thinks he should, given the situation. “Sex for pleasure, conversation for the sake of familiarity, and trust that extends no further than your walls. I will not ask of your team and you will not ask of my plans. In the wider world, we must still trade blows.”

Steve seriously considers this. He can't deny that he'd love to have Loki touch him again. And maybe, maybe, over time a friendship might discourage Loki from doing bad things. Or at least the worst things. He sighs. What would Bucky say to see him whoring himself out to a villain? _He'd probably ask if the sex was any good._ But everyone deserves a chance and maybe this gamble will work out. Or maybe Steve just really does need to get laid like Tony keeps telling him. 

He grimaces but he nods. “Just promise you're never going to show up here covered in innocent blood or something. I'd like to at least pretend there's some good in you.”

“I promise. We have a deal, then?” Loki laughs.

“Yes.” Steve offers his hand, Loki takes it but uses it to pull Steve in for a kiss instead. The blonde is surprised at first but quickly warms to it before it ends.

“Would you mind if we started today?”

“Today? As in right now?”

“Unless there is another today that you know of.” Loki smirks, knowing he's got the Captain off-guard and in unfamiliar territory. It's an advantage he intends to play on.

A tinge of pink brushes Steve's cheeks. “Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. You really want me that much?”

“I would not have come if I did not.” Loki leans forward, he pushes Steve onto his back so Steve wraps his legs around the trickster's waist. He leans in to press kisses over the muscular body beneath him. “Your body is a beautiful gift, and you have also granted me the honour to meet the creature that wears it. I do not doubt it will be highly enjoyable.”

Loki's tongue flicks out to trace the curves of pronounced abdominals before circling Steve's belly button. His hands press down on the Soldier's hips roughly. Loki knows the Captain is strong and plans to abuse it.

Desire is clear in the Captain's features as he arches under Loki. He tries to catch his breath as that tongue slides against the edge of his boxers. “Don't- aren't people usually naked for this part?”

“Oh, I suppose.” Loki waves a lazy hand and is left gloriously naked though he's not touched Steve's boxers with magic, only with his hand which is now rubbing over the obvious tenting. “Aren't we eager?”

“Your fault.” Steve gasps, desperately wanting more. 

Loki just grins. He slides himself up to press his own half-hard cock against the Captain's and playfully grinds his hips down. “I can accept that.”

Steve's hands move to Loki's ass, to encourage the wonderful grinding, the feel of heat on heat with only thin cotton in between. He wants this so much it hurts. Catching Loki for another kiss, he sucks his tongue into his mouth and refuses to release it until they're both breathless. All the while their hips have been moving, grinding, and it's beyond even what he's imagined.

They're pulling tighter, closer, Steve's finger tips bruising against Loki's ass. Loki's hands are pushing down, finding Steve's boxers and shoving them off just enough so they can be skin on skin, cock on cock, precome wet between them.

The Captain moans deeply at the change, almost more of a growl. “Loki, oh God.” And it's that moan that does it for Loki, that call of his name that has him hit his peak and he bites down to keep from crying out, spurting his seed over Steve's gorgeous firm belly. That strange warm feeling combined with the sudden spark of Loki's teeth on his throat pull Steve over as well and soon their fluids are mixing and pooling into his belly button.

They lay together for several minutes just trying to remember how to breathe. Steve whimpers when Loki finally pulls away from him.

“Shh.” Loki kisses his forehead as he rises and goes to the washroom to grab a cloth so he can wipe the Captain clean. “Go shower. I will see you later.”

Before the next breath Loki vanishes, leaving the damp towel on Steve's stomach. Steve sighs and wonders if all their encounters will end this way as he slowly picks himself off the floor to head for the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	3. Washington   (day one: cuddles (naked))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has decided to move back to Washington D.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's sort of PG, but the prompt _is_ only cuddles.

“Darling Captain, if I may ask, what was it that gave me away?”

“Hmmn?” They lay naked together on his bed, Steve's head resting on Loki's stomach, recovering from their first round of the evening. Steve licks his lips to answer but is distracted by the lingering taste of cum. It takes Loki tugging gently at his hair to even remember that he was asked a question.

“Sorry. Gave what away?”

Loki sighs and tugs at the Captain's hair again. “That I was not Thor.”

“Oh. That.” Steve lifts his hands, counting on his fingers as he explains. “You're shyer, you sometimes bite your thumb when you're lost in thought or nervous, you know more about baseball, and you never once called me by my name. You still haven't, for that matter. And then there was that _amazing_ massage, Thor's never that gentle with his hands.” 

“Shit.”

“Language.”

 _“Merde.”_ Loki teases before tugging Steve up to kiss him. Steve sighs and presses another lingering kiss to the corner of Loki's mouth as he fits his body against Loki, their foreheads pressing together affectionately.

It is the fifth time they've met since their agreement, crashing together in desperate want of physical release, but it is the first time Loki has stayed around to cuddle afterwards. Steve is almost embarrassed by just how much he likes it – quite possibly more than the sex portion.

Steve sighs again and begins to trace shapes on Loki's chest with his fingers. He isn't really sure what this is that he's gotten himself into and, when he is honest with himself, he isn't sure that he wants it to ever stop. It's just fun, right? No need for emotions. No need for anything, really. No one gets hurt.

Suddenly the Captain is aware of Loki staring at him. He's been so lost in thought about the man he is pressed against, that he almost forget he's there. Almost to redeem himself of his silence and partially in attempt to hide his jumbled thoughts, Steve blurts out, “I'm thinking about moving back to Washington.”

“I had understood your apartment there was destroyed.”

“Well, yeah, I'll get a new one. I just, well, this isn't really home anymore. And I hate being indebted to Tony all the time.”

“I do not blame you in the least.” Loki wraps his long arms around the Captain's waist. “That is actually more convenient to me. I strongly approve this decision. I'm certain Stark will maintain your room here should there be need.”

Steve is surprised but pleased with this answer. “So you'll...”

“Not give up my favourite toy, no. Well. Not as yet.”

“Thanks?” The Captain tilts his head and licks Loki's throat.

“My pleasure.” Loki purrs out as he lifts his chin to give Steve all the skin he wants. Steve takes full advantage of the offer and trails lazy kisses along the slender neck.

“I could kiss you for days.”

Loki laughs. “I'm tempted to let you. This is enjoyable.”

Steve pauses at the second admission, it seems a bit out of character to the Loki he's known so far. Not that he'd ever claim to know all that is Loki. Not yet. Instead he opts to nuzzle his face against Loki's neck and cuddle closer, take advantage of the opportunity.

Loki's hands settle, one on his shoulder and one on his back, they cuddle and they enjoy their first shared moment of truly comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	4. Housewarming   (day seven: dressed/naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki brings gifts to warm Steve's new apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea may also be turning into a recurring thing. There is a chapter coming that involves tea AND Steve's belly button. I think it may be my favourite.
> 
> So much love. Amazed at the feedback from you lot. You are beyond amazing. I offer you all tea. But not Loki's because I kind of like living.

The new apartment is warm, full of woods and dark fabrics, and the walls are all deep smoky blue colour. The main room is a decent size, as is the kitchen that comes off it. The bedroom is big enough for his queen size bed and a dresser and that's more than enough for him. There is room for a decent-sized tub in the bathroom and that will come of use after particularly trying missions. Overall, his apartment is comfortable and is quickly becoming home in a way that few places have felt like since before the war. The only problem is the emptiness. He has two huge bookshelves in the main room that are less than a quarter full and only the bare minimum of dishes in the kitchen. The only thing hanging on his walls is his shield near the door.

Steve leaves his bathroom, a towel around his waist and a second drying his hair but visibly startles as he sees Loki in this apartment. He's only moved in two days before. “I really ought to get you a cat bell or something.”

Loki grins, looking up from the bookshelf he's been browsing. “I've brought you a present, Captain.” He doesn't try to hide his appreciation of the nearly naked body before him.

No answer is given, aside from a slight twitch from Steve's eyebrow as he starts toward the bedroom to dress.

“A housewarming, I believe is your phrase?” Loki holds out a small box, neatly wrapped in plain brown paper. “And you needn't worry for modesty, Captain. Or do you forget that I've already seen all of you?”

Steve sighs, ceasing his movement to inspect the box Loki is holding. “You didn't steal it, did you?”

“Of course not!” Derisive. “I know your high morals would not allow you to accept a gift acquired by any means you deem illegal or immoral.”

The captain pads over, gingerly taking the box from Loki's hand and carefully removing the paper. As he sees the gift revealed, he gasps in surprise. “Where did you get this?”

“It was not easy, I assure you.”

In Steve's hands is a baseball autographed by the (his) Brooklyn Dodgers team. It is encased in glass with a small plate that reads 'Brooklyn Dodgers – 1941 – World Series'. “But... How? I... Thank you.” Steve's voice drops, hints of uncertainty mixing into it. “It's just perfect.”

“Like you, pet?” Loki's voice is soft against Steve's ear as he wraps his arms around the blonde's waist and pushes away the towel.

Steve blushes, pulling away just long enough to place the gift reverently on a shelf. “I'm not, you know. But thank you.” He closes in again, giving Loki a kiss.

Kisses become deeper, become touches and moans, and Steve finds himself being clumsily guided to his room, his bed. They fall onto the large mattress and Loki holds Steve down so he can place kisses along the broad chest. When his lips come to a nipple, he flicks his tongue over it before sucking roughly enough to make the Soldier curse. 

The Captain is wishing Loki were a little less clothed, but is still enjoying himself. Especially when those long fingers make their way down to his penis and he finds himself at the mercy of the less-than-kind man above him.

“Loki. Please.” He pleads softly, tugging at the neckline of Loki's shirt. “Please.”

However, Loki does not care what Steve wants. Loki does as he wants. He sits up, no longer pressed against the man below him, and continues stroking the Captain roughly. Loki is not satisfied until he has the Captain whining and writhing, bucking his hips for more. Only when he seems to be on his very brink does Loki lean in to take the hard cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck. Loki!” Steve bites his lip hard enough to bleed as he comes into that warm, waiting mouth.

Loki daintily wipes his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket as he pulls away and looks over the flushed body lying in the bed before him. “I daresay you'll like it here, Captain.”

Steve laughs as much at the teasing as at the ridiculous of finding himself naked and hot and just a little bit jangly still beneath a fully clothed Loki. “You're beyond ridiculous.” He rubs his face with his hands.

“Perhaps. You want tea? Of course you do. I'm going to make some.” The Captain laughs again at Loki's retreating form and sits up to see if he can't at least find a pair of pants. He's not sure he can handle tea without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	5. Ice   (day twelve: fingering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No amount of pleasure can keep the nightmares at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. Loki is starting to understand trust.

“Well hello, godling.” Steve doesn't even look up from the sketch he's working on as the trickster appears in the apartment. He's gotten used to it, recognizes him by the arrival of a faint smell of leather and tea and herbs that is just so decidedly Loki.

“Godling?!” Loki grimaces. “I can quite thoroughly assure you, Captain, that should that phrase ever pass your lips again that you shall not so much as imagine my ass any time in the foreseeable future.”

“Why? You insist that you're a god, and I think you're adorable. So godling.”

Loki huffs. “Fine. You may use your stupid name for me if it means you acknowledge my godliness.”

Steve laughs and finally puts down his pencil. “I will admit it for the bedroom only.”

“I will take that.” Loki finally wanders over and wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders so he can peer over the blonde head. “What have you been working on?”

There are several different sketches of the New York skyline. Some are current, others Loki guesses are from Steve's time. “I want to do a couple of pieces to hang up on the wall, but I can't decide.”

“I like this night view.” Loki points at one of the modern pieces. “You should do another of the same angle from your childhood, in the same style. Hang them side by side. You cannot be who you are without who you were.”

“Hmmn.” Steve looks thoughtful. “Black and white or colour?”

“Colour, but only in the sky.” Loki starts running a hand through Steve's hair.

“Nobody warned me you had a sense of taste.”

“In fairness, no one warned me you were an artist and near-genius. Though, I suppose I ought to have realized the second on my own if I'd paid more attention when we fought.”

“Genius?” Steve turns to look at Loki, blue eyes searching for signs of a lie.

Loki rolls his eyes. “I suppose it's Tony who does the math for you when you get your shield to bounce just where you want? Or Thor who so easily recognized the skills of your team and how best to use them? And surely everyone has every map they've ever seen memorized.”

“Oh. I never thought of it that way.”

“You wouldn't. Now stop drawing, I desire other skills from your hands.” 

Steve smiles. “Fine, get in bed, I just need to wash the charcoal off.” He returns from the washroom to find an enticingly naked Loki sprawled across the sheets.

“Well hello. Heard you were looking for these.” He wiggles his fingers at Loki before climbing into the bed with him and pressing a firm kiss against his jaw. The coolness of Loki's skin is lovely though it makes him wonder a little where the trickster was before coming to his bed. But he doesn't follow that train of thought, not when there's so much delicious bare skin before him.

“I can nearly taste your hunger, Captain.” Loki smirks. “Consume me.”

Steve happily complies, pressing his mouth to Loki's shoulder and sucking roughly. This is followed by a series of bites along the collar bone and some kisses up to the earlobe, which he sucks greedily into his mouth. 

Lust-filled moans escape Loki as the Captain tastes his skin and soon he is becoming hard, bucking up against the other's hips. However, he decides that he wants to be top so he pushes Steve down and straddles his thighs. “You're gorgeous, you know that? Your colours are like a sunset over a field of grain. Sky blue for eyes and rose pink lips that recall the clouds.”

“When did you become a poet?”

“Silvertongue, remember?” Loki flicks that tongue over his lips then leans in to lavish it over Steve's belly button. He circles it with his tongue before slowly making his way to the hard cock waiting for him in the dark blonde bed. He presses his tongue against Steve's length, moving upwards until he can get his full mouth around it and move back down.

The Captain grunts softly at the heat, his hips thrusting until Loki pushes him down with one hand. His free hand gently kneads Steve's ass before slipping between the cheeks so he can carefully push one finger inside. It's too tight, too tense without lubrication. Practically – possibly? - virginal. He unhappily pulls away from his lover to fetch some lubricant from the nightstand.

Fingers slicked, he starts again. His tongue returns to Steve's naval before he sucks on the skin just below it. The Captain moans appreciatively and only gets louder as a slender finger re-enters him.

Loki gently works his finger in and out, preparing the way but also searching. When he finally finds the cluster of nerves he presses firmly and sends a jolt through Steve who practically jumps at the sensation. 

“There we go.” Loki grins with a wink and Steve just looks at him in amazement, any words he might've wanted to say stolen by the gasp that comes with the second finger nudging into him.

It's deliciously tight as Loki moves his fingers within the Captain. He returns to the waiting cock and carefully licks precome from the slit, timing his movements so that it comes when he brushes the man's prostate.

“Loki. Please. Oh God, please.” There's a note of desperation in Steve's voice as his hands fist the sheets so tightly they begin to rip. Unfortunately all it earns him is the vibration of Loki's silent laughter, which is nice but he wants more.

More follows heartbeats later as Loki's mouth descends once more onto Steve, taking the hard cock full into his mouth. His fingers thrust as he sucks, hitting the Captain's prostate. It's enough, more than enough, and Steve comes with a guttural cry.

Loki eagerly swallows the hot liquid then slowly removes his fingers. He excuses himself to the washroom where he deals with his own need and washes as the Captain coalesces. He returns to cuddle against the blonde and decide what to do with his earlier realization. Loki's had a few virgins in his time, but he wants something special for Steve.

They fall asleep tumbled together, and it's so familiar, so comfortable. 

However, sleep doesn't stay long as the ice once again closes in on Steve's mind. A scream tries to escape but all he manages is a pathetic whimper against Loki's shoulder as he wakens. His hands are clawed into Loki's side and he starts to apologize when he realizes that he's managed to wake the other man.

“No. Shh. Don't be sorry.” Loki runs his hands soothingly through Steve's hair. “What was it? Can I help?”

“Ice.” The word is whispered against Loki's neck but he understands it. He wraps the blankets tightly around Steve and nudges him up, leading him to the big leather chair by the bookshelves. He settles the Soldier into the chair before heading into the kitchen to make a pot of soothing tea.

Loki returns with the cup of tea and carefully wraps Steve's hands around it. “You're warm. You're safe. I've got you.” He curls himself into the Soldier's lap.

The tea is good, straight black the way he always takes it. He's not sure how Loki knew that but doesn't question it. He appreciates the warmth, takes a hand off his tea only long enough to wrap his arm around Loki and pull him closer.

“You're not the only one who's life was destroyed by ice, you know.” Loki presses his lips against the Captain's temple and speaks softly to him. For all the world, he sounds terrified that anyone else might possibly hear his next words. “I was born of it and those frozen hearts left me to die. Even as a babe I would not obey. I was adopted, given a new life. But that life was destroyed when I learned my truth. Like you, I run from the ice that wants to take me over.”

Steve is startled by the revelation. He can't remember Loki ever having told him anything so personal. It amazes him that they both had something so similar to fear. His heart fills with protective warmth for Loki and he realizes it thaws some of his ice, too. “We share an enemy. Perhaps we're strong enough to fight it if we stick together.”

Loki rests his forehead against Steve's temple. “Or at the least we shall go down fighting; no more running.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you are meant to read Loki "dealing with himself" as he jerks off alone. In case it wasn't clear, he's kind of worried about scaring Steve off.
> 
> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	6. Trust  (day three: first time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although we've seen them do all sorts of touching, this is Steve's first time anally so it totally counts for the prompt fill. >.> Also, Loki feels guilty for being Steve's first, in case you didn't get that.

“Were you ever planning to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you were a virgin before me.” Loki's eyes flick over his lover. It had been a guess, but now he's certain. “I suppose you still are, some ways. I think I may be flattered that you should give such a thing to me.”

Steve's cheeks colour. “Oh. I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean, why should you care?”

“Am I not your friend?” Loki sighs and runs his thumb over Steve's lips. “Perhaps I wouldn't have cared for that first time, but I do care now. I might have hurt you.”

“How do you mean?” The Captain's brow furrows.

Ignoring the question, Loki leans in to gently kiss his lips. “I mean to take you tonight, Captain. I will make love to you properly in the way someone like you deserves.”

“Oh.”

A smile plays upon Loki's lips at Steve's inability to form a better answer. “I promise you will enjoy it. In fact, you will beg for more once I'm through with you.”

Steve licks his lips nervously and rubs his neck. “Yeah. Okay. I trust you.” He looks up to Loki, blue eyes filled with trepidation but also that aforementioned trust.

“Shh.” Loki soothes the Captain and leans in to kiss him again. He presses his tongue against those full lips to nudge them open and to explore the wet warmth they hide. Their kisses continue until Loki is confident that the Captain's arousal drowns out his nervousness, then he pulls away.

He gives a cat-like stretch and then magics away his clothing with a flick of a wrist before extending the same hand to Steve's chest and magically removes his clothing as well. 

“Much better. Come, darling Captain.” Loki climbs into the bed, pushing aside the pillows so he can put his back to the headboard. He sits with his legs crossed and pats his thighs. “Be a good pet, come.”

Steve joins Loki, sitting facing him and legs around his waist, though he feels a little awkward being in his lap until he realizes how close it brings their cocks. A tentative hand moves down and he strokes them both. He gasps softly when his partially hardened organ touches Loki's and repeats the movement.

“And that's not even the best part.” Loki murmurs against Steve's neck as he carefully pours some lubricating oil onto his hand. He then slides the hand down Steve's spine to his ass and allows his finger to rub against Steve's anus.

A shiver follows Loki's hand down Steve's spine and the Captain gasps, fingers digging into Loki's shoulder blades. “Loki...”

“Shh.” Loki gently massages the firm muscles before gently nudging his finger into the ring of muscle. “I will take care of you. Just enjoy this.”

Steve nods and begins kissing Loki's neck to distract himself as he adjusts to the feeling of the finger in his body. Loki seems to realize what he's doing and catches his mouth for more lingering kisses, his free hand curling into Steve's blonde hair.

After several far-too-long minutes, Loki adds a second finger to further stretch the tight ring. “You're doing so good pet.” He sighs against Steve's lips and continues their kisses. 

Once the third finger is added, moving and stretching, Steve arches back with a quivering sigh. “Oh goodness.” 

“That's good, right?” Loki smiles and adds a little more lubricant to his hand to make sure the way is easy for Steve.

“Certainly getting there.” He leans forward, leans his forehead against Loki's. “But I want you inside me. No more fingers.”

Loki would certainly prefer that, too, but he's still being careful for Steve's sake. “Help me with this first.” He pours some of the oil onto his erection then guide's Steve's hand to rub it over the length.

Steve strokes the cock eagerly despite the nervousness still bubbling in his chest, feeling a bit better as he sees Loki's obvious pleasure. When it's well coated he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Now?”

“Now.” His lover confirms placing gentle hands on Steve's hips and positioning him. “Ready?”

“No.” Always honest, Steve meets Loki's eyes. “Fucking terrified. But I trust you.” He places his hands on Loki's shoulders and breathes slowly again. “I trust you.”

Loki is extraordinarily careful as he eases himself into the Captain's hot body. He goes painfully slow, giving Steve time to adjust to every inch. His hands caress Steve's hips and ass to comfort him. Finally they are fully pressed together and spend a few minutes just looking at each other and appreciating the feeling.

“This is incredible.” Steve manages to breathe out. “I think I'm ready for you to move.”

With a nod, Loki begins a slow and shallow rhythm into the Captain, not willing to risk hurting him yet. He pulls the blonde in for a hungry kiss.

Steve is rather vocal as he's fucked, moaning even into the kiss. He runs his hands over Loki's shoulder's and arms and shifts his hips to get better leverage against Loki. “Can you? Harder? I need more of you.”

“Of course.” Loki smiles at his lover's words and pushes harder, thrusting deep. “Better?”

“Yes. Yes!” Steve's head falls back and he wraps his arms around Loki's neck. 

Loki takes advantage to bite down on the collar bone he's come to worship. He sucks at the skin, determined to leave a mark even if the Soldier's healing will take it away too soon. The Captain's excitement is contagious, it seems, and Loki is soon thrusting recklessly into the body above him.

The Captain can take it, though, especially as Loki strokes over his prostate and sends shivers of ecstasy along his spine. Too soon he's overwhelmed by his orgasm and warm semen spurts between them, splattering onto chests and necks and chins. 

As tight muscles clench around him, Loki gasps. He manages only a few more strokes before he's coming inside the welcoming body. He collapses bonelessly against the headboard, the Captain falling with him the short distance.

“God. That was amazing.” Steve finally breaks the silence with a murmur against the skin of Loki's neck. “You're amazing.”

“Hush, pet.” Loki carefully removes his deflating cock from the Captain, who whimpers at the loss. “Relax a while, then I will draw us a bath. You will need it. And I desire to spoil you.”

Steve chuckles. Had he realized his first time would be this good, he might have done it long ago. Then again, maybe it could only ever be this good with Loki. 

Steve doesn't look too deeply at that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	7. Mobile (day five: blowjobs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is rather rubbish at asking for phone numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering both these men are great negotiaters, they can be rather bad at talking sometimes. Pretty sure it's Steve's way of saying "don't go away so long!"
> 
> Love and muffins, darlings.

When Loki appears in the apartment he is accosted with a (thankfully light) book to the side of the head. “Ow!” He rubs his face and looks at the annoyed man who threw it. “Have you a problem, Captain?”

“It's been a week! Not even minor mischief in the news. I was worried. I don't even have a way to get in touch with you!”

Loki blinks. Steve is angry with ...concern? He may never truly comprehend the mortal. “I don't understand.”

“And you call me an idiot.” Suddenly Steve is kissing him, nearly ferociously. Loki still doesn't understand why or what he's missed, but he's alright with what it's caused. He finds himself pushed into the chair, Steve working at pulling off his trousers. That hungry, angry mouth is already working at his stomach and hips biting and sucking.

“What are you doing?” Loki raises his hips so the trousers can be pulled off. “I thought you were angry?”

“Who says I'm not?” Steve can't be bothered with any other words, he leans down and takes Loki's hardening cock into his mouth. 

“I'm so confused. And so turned on.” Loki pants. “I can practically feel your righteousness.”

This earns Loki an annoyed look and a pinched thigh while Steve pulls off of his cock, flicking a tongue over the head. “Shut up and I'll consider forgiving you.” He trails his teeth down the side of Loki's cock and begins to mouth against the balls. The Captain's tongue trails wetly along the vein on the underside of the shaft, one hand cupping and massaging the balls he's just left.

Loki's eyes slam shut as Steve presses his tongue into the slit of his dick before swallowing him whole once more. He's soon pumping into that mouth with his orgasm chasing after. Steve swallows everything and even carefully licks him clean when he's done.

He finishes by tucking the trickster safely back into his trousers and easing on top of him in the chair.

After a few minutes of being close, simply stroking the blonde hair of the man in his lap, Loki has to ask. “Can you explain to me now why the anger?”

“More frustration, really. I just wish I had a way to contact you when I want or need you. It's not fair that you have all the power in this relationship.” Steve frowns. “Can't you trust me that much, godling?”

Loki laughs, tossing his head against the back of the chair. “Darling Captain, you are beyond adorable. Why didn't you simply ask for my phone number?”

“You have a phone?” Steve is surprised.

“Of course. One does not survive in Midgard without such a thing.” Loki smiles and pushes the shoulder of the man in his lap. “Get yours, I shall input the number.”

“Oh.” Steve blushes then grabs his phone, handing the device to Loki. Loki inputs his number but uses the name 'Lykke Ballesen' instead of his own. He holds it out for Steve to see.

“A fake name, if anyone asks she is a friend who works at the local coffee shop and sometimes gives you free lattes. Should you call this number, I will answer with a female voice so do not be surprised. Do not mention my true name by call or text or you shall find this number mysteriously erased. Understood?”

Steve nods, then pauses. “You text too? What am I asking, of course you do. I think you might be better with tech than I am.”

“Only the stuff I like.” Loki kisses his cheek. 

Steve smiles. “Thank you.”

Loki shrugs. “I trust you.”

He suspects he even means that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	8. Leather and Steel (day nine: against the wall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns a little about Asgardian armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes it just needs to be quick and dirty!
> 
> Have I told you all lately that I love you?

They had just finished cleaning from a shared lunch, when Loki caught a perplexed look on the Captain's face.

“What are you thinking of, pet?”

“You never come here in your armour but I'd like to see it, up close.” Steve shrugs with a shy smile. “It seems rather intricate and I'd really like to get the details right when I draw it.”

Loki smiles, taking it as a compliment. He raises his hands and the armour appears over his body in a shimmer of magic. “Helmet, too?”

“Please.” Another shimmer.

Steve spends several minutes inspecting the armour, running his hands over every inch of it. His intensity coils heat into Loki's stomach. After what seems like an eternity of intense scrutiny of the leather and steel, the Captain meets Loki's eyes. “How.... how does this come off?”

“Like so.” Loki passes his hand over his body, his armour disappearing.

“Is that how everyone on Asgard dresses?” Steve is impressed.

“Yes, clearly I spend my days personally magicking the clothing on and off all those in the realm.” Loki rolls his eyes giving mirth filled snort.

Steve is not impressed. “You know what I mean.”

“I know.” Loki magics the armour back to show Steve the physical clasps and buckles that hold it in place. 

As a piece of the armour comes away, Steve strokes the firm body underneath. “There you are, godling.”

Loki laughs. “Are you done playing? I'd like a turn.” He magics away the armour once again but doesn't conjure any clothing to replace it. “...Oops?” 

“Yeah, right. Give me a little credit.” Steve pulls off his shirt and tosses it at Loki. 

The shirt is caught and dropped. “I will give you double credit if you, what do you say, 'drop trou'? right now.”

“What does your credit get me, anyway?” The Captain speaks softly as moves close to Loki, wrapping his arms around the slender hips.

Loki presses a few kisses to the Soldier's jaw. “It might remind me to be nicer to you once in a while? Or at least a halfway decent blow job.”

Steve shakes his head with a grin. “How much credit do I need to get your dick inside me again?”

“That one will only cost you a kiss.”

Loki gets his kiss. The Captain's hand slides up into his hair and grips it tightly as their mouths move against each other. 

“That kiss wasn't good enough. Let me try again.”

And again.

“No, one more just to be sure.”

“Captain!” Loki laughs. “Kiss me all you like, but I simply cannot fuck you through your trousers.”

“Fine.” Steve pushes them, and his boxers off, kicking them away once they pool about his ankles.

“Much better.” Loki purrs as he pushes Steve against the nearest wall.

The Captain smiles shyly but still pulls Loki closer. “Now, I believe there was something about a kiss?” His fingers twist into Loki's hair as they share a slow and passionate kiss. 

Loki's chest is heaving for air when Steve is finally willing to let him go. His head is spinning so that all he can think of is ways he can get the gorgeous creature in front of him to moan his name. He leans in for another kiss while grinding his hips against the Captain who moans against his mouth.

Steve shifts so his cock is rubbing against Loki's with each thrust.

Grabbing Steve's wrists, the trickster pushes them tight against the wall above the Captain's head. He thrusts against him, pressing tightly to cause friction between their hard flesh.

“Loki.” Steve gasps, coming undone. It's quick and it's dirty but it's so good.

Soon, too soon, they're hot and flushed and their mixed semen is sticking to chests and stomachs.

“Ready for another round?”

They're both breathing heavily but the Captain can't help teasing. “Why? You getting tired?”

Loki laughs as he takes Steve's hand and twines their fingers together. “Not quite. I have a great need to fuck you into your mattress.”

“Such a sweet talker.” Steve grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	9. Victrola  (day twenty-seven: rough, biting, scratch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's had a good day, and tries to make Loki's better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is unaware, a victrola is an old-style record player. Depending on the age, it may have played wax discs instead of vinyl. Obviously the one Steve's got has been modernized.
> 
> The song quote is by Louis Jordan and is called "Knock Me a Kiss". His music is a lot of fun, but would be rather inappropriate by today's standards. He's got some good war related stuff, though. Like the Rations Blues. Which is why I can see Steve wanting it. And, yes, this sort of music would have been very much frowned up for boys like Steve in the 20's/30's.

The Victrola is nearly perfect, dating from the mid-20s and restored to it's original condition. It is beautiful with a dark wood finish and only the electronics have been modernized. Steve falls in love instantly. He brings it home to set up next to his desk, shuffling through the pile of vinyl records he's been slowly collecting since he woke up in this new world. Louis Jordan is selected and soon the apartment fills with the sounds of playful blues music.

Steve sets about to do some cleaning, singing along with snippets of songs he knows. He's in the midst of scrubbing the kitchen sink when Loki appears sitting on the counter beside him. 

“I hear you've found a new toy.” Loki gives a lop-sided smile. “This music is fun though a bit dark.”

“I used to listen to it back when I was a kid. Ma hated it, said proper people didn't listen to it. But Bucky and me always liked it and would sneak out to bars to hear it.” He leans in to give Loki a kiss.

“Such a deviant, Captain. No wonder I enjoy your company.” Loki taps Steve's nose then magics the sink clean for him.

“Stop that. Not that I don't appreciate the help, but I actually like to do things by hand.” Steve tries to look annoyed but fails. “I guess I'll just have to pay attention to you, now.”

“If you'd like.”

Steve frowns slightly before he can stop himself. He suspects Loki's had a bad day, though he doubts they'll talk about it. Unless. “I can get naked, let you use my body until what ever is chewing on your mind goes away?”

It's frightening how hopeful Loki looks at that question. “Would you? I do not wish to use you.”

“I would enjoy it. Immensely.” Truth. “You're so attentive to my needs. I can hardly guess yours, most times. Please let me help you.”

Loki nods then gasps as Steve scoops him up and carries him bridal style back to the bedroom. “Captain. I am not fragile!” He lightly punches Steve's shoulder.

“Pretty sure you're stronger than me.” The Captain drops Loki on the bed and sits next to him, tugging gently at his clothing. “And I don't mean physically, though I know you are that way, too.”

The tunic comes off, followed by trousers. “I am not strong, I have simply learned to turn my weaknesses into armour.” They start working on Steve's clothing. Once they are both naked, the Captain begins a rather concerted effort to touch every part of Loki with his mouth.

While those lips are on his knee, Loki manages to joke. “A tongue bath is not necessary, I do know where you shower is.” This earns him a playful bite which is then sucked on and he's sure he'll have a bruise. 

Steve is moving up from the ankles he started with, to the knees (now with bruise), and up the thighs. He leaves a few more sucking bruises on Loki's hips before trailing his tongue along all the muscles of the firm stomach. The taste is sweat and salt but also something that reminds him of paper and tea and dried herbs all at once. Something just Loki. Loki purrs at the attention, turning to a loud gasp when Steve bites just below his ribcage. And another bite, to his nipple, which he feels all the way down to his cock. 

The Captain can also feel Loki's cock which is currently pressed against his belly. He feels the way it seems to almost jump at the bites so he adds more, wanting Loki to feel as good as Loki always makes him feel. He sucks and bites his way along the pale neck to whisper with his lips against Loki's earlobe. “Will you take me? Please?”

Loki nods. He pushes the Captain off, to lay beside him on his back. Grabbing the lubricant, he settles between Steve's legs which open easily for him. Loki covers his hands with the slick fluid and runs them along those full thighs which earns him a moan of pleasure from his lover. A smirk crosses Loki's face and he pushes a finger in.

Steve arches at the intrusion, wanting more but knowing it'll be better if he waits. Still he reaches out for Loki, his short nails dragging white tracks over pale shoulders and arms.

The pain is luscious. It radiates through Loki and mingles into his pleasure. He's not certain he can wait for Steve to be ready so adds the second finger quickly, scissoring and stretching. He even adds a little extra lubricant, because he really badly _wants_.

It's not as much as he prefers, but Loki really can't stand the temptation any longer. _Besides, the Captain did offer himself to be used._ He coats himself in the liquid and pushes into Steve not stopping until his balls hit the firm ass beneath him.

Steve cries out, both pain and pleasure mixed in his voice. Loki remains still inside the man though his muscles tremor from the act of not moving. 

Steve pulls Loki closer, has them chest to chest as he digs his nails along Loki's perfect spinal column. “Loki. Move.”

And he does. He starts with long and slow thrusts, just enough to drive them both a little mad. He feels Steve's nails scrape down his back, a light warm trickle of blood behind one or two that have gone too deep. There's the rasp of Steve's breath in his throat caught between moans and proclamations of his name. It's heady and intoxicating and Loki can't help but wonder how he deserves any of it.

Their rhythm gains tempo and strength, soon Loki is half afraid they'll actually break the bed but Steve is making such delicious noises that he can't truly care. Those nails dig in again and it's so good he doesn't worry about holding back, doesn't worry about scaring Steve. Steve is strong enough to take it.

“Oh, God. Loki. Loki!” And Steve's voice does it, Loki comes hard. He manages a few more thrusts before he feels Steve tightening around him, warmth against his belly. He allows himself to collapse tiredly against his lover. As he lays on top of Steve, it suddenly occurs to Loki that the record is still playing and he laughs as he hears the lyrics but pauses in amazement when Steve starts singing along softly.

“When you pressed your sweet little lips to mine / Then I understood They taste like candy, brandy and wine / Peaches, bananas and everything fine.”

“You are a strange creature, Captain.” Loki smiles and kisses his temple.

Steve shrugs and smiles back. “If it makes you happy, I'm okay with that.”

“Are you okay?” Loki nuzzles against the broad chest. “I wasn't too rough?”

“Well, I'm glad I have enhanced healing.” He leaves it at that.

“Sorry.”

“Don't be. That was amazing.” The Captain wraps his arms around Loki comfortingly. “You're amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	10. Rain Cloud   (day six: clothed getting off)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massages are a great way to get Steve to stop being a grumpy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I feel like this is a thing Loki would do for him a lot. And because Steve is annoyed with Loki dismissing his feelings.
> 
> And because I love you.

The rain cloud is practically visible as the Captain storms into the apartment and Loki looks up with concern from his chair in the corner where he's been reading as he waited for his lover's return. “Captain, you're letting the world in again. Come here.”

“Some of us have to live in the world, Loki.” Steve replies bitterly but still walks over to the chair.

Loki gently pulls the Captain to sit between his legs and reaches around his torso to unbutton his shirt. “For now, you do not. Let me aid you.” The plaid shirt comes off, along with the white tee underneath, and then Loki begins kneading the muscles of Steve's neck. 

Steve sighs as the firm pressure of the hands begins to relieve the tension of his body. “You're too good to me.”

“Nonsense. We are friends.”

“We are.” More quiet. “I wish I knew how to protect you.”

“I do not need it, Captain. I have always watched my own back.”

“Unh. Don't lie to me. Let me in. Let my shield protect you long enough to give you the strength to defeat your demons that I know you won't let me fight. Please.”

“You have enough of your own.”

“And you help me all the time. You're helping me right now.”

“A mere distraction.”

Steve is annoyed at Loki's constant denials of him. “Seriously!? Do you have any idea just how good you are for me? I don't mean all the sex and stuff, though it doesn't hurt. I mean when you do things like this, or make me tea. Or when you bring me a meal from whatever random country you last happened to visit in your constant wandering. You call me Captain but I feel more free to be just plain Steve Rogers around you than anyone. I wish you could understand that.”

“I do no such thing.” Quietly, a bit overwhelmed, Loki focuses intensely on a knot in Steve's lower back. “I simply accord you the honours deserved to a friend, and to a lover. Should I not take care of your body if I wish to continue to use it?”

“Lover?”

“Perhaps not the best word for us, but close enough. The same one is used whether you are in love or not.” Loki leans against Steve's back and wraps his arms around his waist and finds a great way to change the subject. “Do you honestly get aroused every time someone gives you a back rub?”

“I do when you give me back rubs.” Steve has never had them from anyone else.

“Honestly, Captain. Are you a child made of hormones?” He teases, moving his hand to stroke Steve through his pants. “Oh yes, you're a large boy.”

Steve blushes at the double entendre. “Loki, stop it.”

“Stop... embarrassing you or stop touching you in bad places? I'm not terribly inclined towards either.”

An uncomfortable moan escapes Steve's lips, back and hips both pushing against Loki. “Stop teasing.”

“No.” Slides his hand under the band of Steve's boxers to better touch.

“Still- okay, no, that's good. That's- Loki.” Steve whines from the back of his throat.

“More?”

“God yes.”

Loki laughs, his strokes becoming more deliberate.

The attention is driving Steve mad. He bucks into Loki's hand only to be pushed back down. The hand on his cock shifts, twists, tugs in all the right places. A thumb flicks over his sensitive head only to be followed by light scraping of a nail along his heated skin. If he had enough of a mind left to think he might question why Loki keeps things so one-sided but instead all he can concentrate on is how close Loki's chest is, the tightness in his hips, and that oh-so-very-good hand.

“Come for me.” The trickster licks his ear and whispers. “Right now.”

The Captain groans loudly. “Uh. Loki. I hate you.”

“Yes, that is quite obvious.” With a grin, Loki shows Steve his come covered hand. Steve grabs his wrist and slowly licks the come off each digit.

Loki releases a shuddering breath. “Now who's teasing?”

“I'm just cleaning you. And now I'm going to take a shower.” Steve smiles coyly. “I'll leave it unlocked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	11. Learning Curve (day thirteen: rimming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has discovered something about himself since being with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Loki's learning in a few chapters, too!
> 
> Stay awesome. (y)

If Steve has learned anything from his affair with Loki, it is that he may have a bit of an oral fixation. He is never so happy as when he has his mouth attached to some part of Loki's anatomy – be it his soft lips, his elegant earlobe, his slender neck, his talented fingers, his toned chest, his quivering thighs, or his deliciously hard cock. Steve is fairly certain Loki is his favourite food.

He tries to be disturbed by that revelation but the mere thought of having a chance to put his mouth on Loki leaves him stiff and wanting. And a naked Loki asleep in his bed? Well, that's an opportunity just waiting.

It is still early, the sun a mere dream on the horizon, but it is enough to awaken him. Steve has always been an early riser and life as Captain America has simply reinforced those habits. However Loki is an even earlier riser, so a chance to wake his lover is a rare and wondrous gift.

Steve tugs the covers off to reveal Loki's lithe and lean body. He loves the way the trickster is muscled like a dancer or a tumbler, slender but clearly powerful as he knows first hand. Loki lays on his stomach with his head tilted to the side and his hands tucked under the pillow. Steve simply watches him breath for a while, finding joy in the simple movement of the shoulders and spine. He trails his fingers over that spine and watches the mild shiver that follows. 

Encouraged, he leans in to kiss a tender line along those bones. Each ridge gets the individual attention of his lips and tongue until he finally reaches Loki's pert behind. He massages the cheeks gently, which earns him a quiet moan that suggests the trickster is starting to wake and respond. He kisses one side before giving a sharp bite to the other. This earns him a louder moan so he bites down again. Finally he turns to the pucker in the center and lavishes a slow lick across it.

Loki almost bucks off the bed.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Steve's voice is a quite murmur as he returns to his attentions to his lover's entrance. He moves his tongue around it, occasionally stopping to suck on a nearby bit of flesh as Loki slowly becomes louder and more needful in his groaning. Loki bucks again when Steve's tongue penetrates the tight entrance to explore his body.

As he continues his ministrations, Steve reaches underneath Loki to grip his hard cock and strokes it, which is apparently all the trickster has been waiting for, as he comes over Steve's hand into the sheets. 

Steve laughs and kisses his lower back. “You actually awake?”

“So it seems.” Loki tries to sound annoyed but it's really not happening. "Since you simply had to wake me, I insist you now make me breakfast.”

“On it, beautiful.”

“I want eggs. And those funny little potato things you make.”

“Anything else, your highness?”

“Tea. An entire pot. And to be fed in bed. While you rub my feet.”

Steve laughs and kisses Loki. “Feeling awfully entitled today, aren't we?”

“You're the one who started the day kissing my ass.” Loki returns the kiss and adds a couple more. “But I really would like some of those potato things. They are divine.”

 

Steve has also learned the joy of cooking blogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	12. Action Figures   (day twenty-five: with toys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki likes to play with dolls. And Steve. Possibly in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally purposely misunderstood this one. The teddy is named after [my actual Captain America bear](http://missgnutmeg.tumblr.com/post/89959880872/its-captain-abearica). Steve's respons to it is based off my bff who said that "Captain Abearica" was the "worst name ever" and that he wouldn't make it out of the mall with that name until I suggested to use "Steve Rogrrs" instead. (Rog like normal than rrrrr like a bear) She said that was worse. So I went with both names! Also,[ Loki totally play with dolls in the comics](comic-loki.tumblr.com/post/86600569935/unnecessaryhorns-loki-loves-dolls-no-matter). I've seen the panels! Plus foreshadowing for "Heart's Filthy Lesson".
> 
> Also, I just finished reading [Katowisp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Katowisp/pseuds/Katowisp)'s [Fairytales and Other Forms of Suicide](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81763) which is the most interesting mythos-based Avenger's fic I've seen. If you like those, check it out and encourage her to post the happy ending instead of leaving it at the current arc. Because your Gnu is sad. (It's Steve/Loki BFF instead of OTP but amazing still.)
> 
> Anyway. On to the show!

“Loki...” Steve sighs as he enters the apartment, his hand making it to his forehead before he's even managed to shut the door. “You make it extremely difficult to believe you're an evil mastermind when you're sitting there playing with dolls.”

“Action figures.”

Nose wrinkled in confusion, Steve hangs his keys on their hook and moves closer to his potentially mad lover. “What?”

“Action figures.” Loki repeats himself, holding up one doll with a playful smirk. “This one is Captain America.”

“Oh really?” Steve lifts an eyebrow.

Loki bites his lip as he holds up the second doll. “This one is Loki of Asgard. Would you like to know what they were doing?”

The blonde chuckles, leaning in to kiss the top of his seated lover's hair. “I'm starting to suspect I may be too young for this conversation.”

“You know, I think this doll might be the same size as your cock.”

“Loki.” 

“No really. We should compare.”

“If you want my pants off, you don't need some silly excuse.”

“I do want them off. I'm fairly certain I've mentioned my preference that you never dress, ever.”

“Pretty sure the world does not want to see Captain America's tender bits.”

“Actually-”

Steve holds up a hand. “Don't. Do not go there. 

“But your tender bits are such a happy place.”

Blushing, Steve puts his hands over his face. He can't believe he's letting the trickster when the war of words again, but it's just not something Steve has a chance at against the 'Wordsmith'.

Loki takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around Steve and whisper against his ear. “I'll put them away if you take me to bed.”

This seems like an excellent deal compared to the continued teasing, so the Captain agrees and watches Loki pose the two figures carefully atop the bookshelf before he heads over and hoists the trickster over his shoulder to carry him to the bedroom.

Steve is about to dump Loki on the bed when he notices a tawny teddy bear dressed in a replica of his uniform. “What is that?”

“Oh. It's Steve Rogrrs, also known as Captain Abearica.” Loki's voice comes from over his shoulder.

“Couldn't you have at least given it a less embarrassing name?”

“I picked an adorable name. I got him to keep you company when I'm not around.”

“Shouldn't you have gotten me something that looked like you, then?”

“Then you'd never want me back. I thought it was better if you kept yourself company.”

Steve finally dumps Loki onto the bed, not even pretending at grace. “Have I told you lately how ridiculous you are?”

“Yes.” Loki grins. “Have I told you lately how much I want you naked?”

“Probably.” Steve playfully tugs at the edge of his own shirt, revealing a bit of one hip and his stomach. “Is this what you're after?”

“Take it off, Soldier.” Loki's grin widens as he magics his own clothing away, revealing his slender body and hardening cock.

Steve admires the view. As far as lovers go, he's done pretty well for himself. He pulls off his shirt and drops it carelessly before crawling onto the bed over Loki. The Captain wants to draw this out, to tease the godling beneath him as long as he can. Though he's not sure how long it will be, as his need presses against his pants and that gorgeous naked being is tugging lustfully at him.

“Captain, closer, let me remove those horrid trousers.” Loki works quickly at the buttons, pushing fabric from Steve's hips to reveal his lower body. “I can't let one inch of that gorgeous skin stay covered.”

A slight pinkness to Steve's cheeks could indicate arousal as much as shyness, but he lets his pants and boxers be pushed off him and then the bed. Soon he's naked atop Loki, leaning in for hungry kisses as hips grind together. “Shall I ride you, godling? I know you enjoy my ass.” He sucks the lobe of the ear he was just teasing into his mouth.

“Please.” Loki's hands are on that ass, kneading the firm muscles as he pulls the blonde against his body.

Steve reaches for the lube while Loki tucks the teddy bear behind his own head. Then Loki steals the lubricant from his lover and starts to apply it to that perfect ass, one finger massaging the entrance. This has the Captain groaning and grinding their erections together again, so Loki pauses to coat them both with the slippery liquid before he returns with a second finger inside of Steve.

Loki isn't given a chance to decide before Steve is squirming away from his fingers and moves over his cock. The Captain lines them up and pushes down until he is seated on his lover's hips.

It's hot and tight and good and just a little overwhelming. Loki's hands end up on Steve's hips, stroking gently. “Aren't you the impatient one today?” 

Steve is flushed but this time it's all arousal. “Sometimes I can't help myself around you. I'm pretty sure it's all your fault. Now stop thinking about it and just make me scream.” He rocks his hips and they both moan at the sensation.

They start moving together, Loki thrusting up and Steve pushing against him but it's not enough for either of them so Loki pulls out to flip them over and shoves the poor teddy bear under Steve's hips. Now that he's got the better angle, Loki shoves into Steve and fucks the eager blonde with fervor. 

Steve grabs Loki's thighs and pulls him deeper with every stroke. His hips meet Lok's and his cock is pressed between their bellies in lovely friction. He hurts but it's the good kind of hurt that only gets better once Loki brushes his prostate. “Fuck. Loki. Right there. Right- oh, God!” 

The sound and smells of their fucking fills the room and leaves them both dizzy and wanting more. Steve wraps his legs around Loki in his attempt to get him deeper and Loki does his best to comply, using most of his strength to pound into the man below him.

And then Loki is coming, he manages a few more strokes as if trying to push the semen deeper into his lover before a final push as deep as he could manage.

Steve does scream then as his orgasm ripped through him. Possibly the most intense he's had yet. His muscles clamp around Loki as though trying to milk whatever is left out of him. 

They both collapse to the bed, Steve's come sticky between them.


	13. Tea is Serious  (day twenty-nine: with food)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve share a cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Much love for Steve/Loki/tea. OT3 all the way.

The so-called god of mischief sits cross-legged in the center of the living room, holding a cup and saucer at chin height with a plate of cookies sitting untouched by his knee. He is unmoving, probably meditating. Steve sees this immediately as he enters the apartment and is careful to remain as silent as he can.

After setting aside his keys and coat Steve moves to sit across from Loki. They stay that way silently for several long minutes before Steve decides he will not be acknowledged, so he reaches for one of the cookies.

“Those are mine.” Green eyes open to glare over the tea cup and the Captain moves his hand back.

“Can't I have one?”

Loki studies the blonde man before him, appearing to think about the question. In truth he had put out the cookies for Steve. Ever since Loki had discovered the Captain's unrepentant love of food, he has taken every possible opportunity to nurture it. The fact that he finds the way those desirable lips curve around a fork, or spoon, or chopsticks, or hell even a cookie highly erotic is something he is reluctant to admit even to himself. Finally he releases a put-upon sigh, places his tea next to the plate of cookies and says, “One.”

Steve takes the cookie and puts it in his mouth, but Loki leans forward and bites off the half that remains out, their lips barely brushing as he does. The Captain's eyes go wide with amused surprise as Loki chews and thoughtfully wipes some invisible crumbs from his cheek.

Upon swallowing, Steve laughs. “You said one cookie. That was only half!”

“My apologies. Though some may claim otherwise, I am a man of my word.” Loki picks up a second cookie, holding it up to Steve's mouth. The captain leans in to take a bite but suddenly finds Loki's mouth in place of the cookie for an open and rather lengthy kiss. 

As the kiss ends, Steve murmurs, “Delicious as you are, you are not a cookie.”

“Are you sure?”

“I could try another taste. You do make me...hungry.”

Loki smiles at Steve's words but stops the next kiss by pressing cookie he'd previously denied the man between his lips. “I'm not done my tea.”

“It can wait.”

“Captain.” Loki's suddenly stern, giving Steve a look that suggests he's being an idiot. “One does not let tea go cold.”

Steve laughs, tugging off his shirt. Then he takes the tea cup and dips his middle finger in before dribbling some of the warm liquid over his throat. “Take your tea, then.”

Loki shakes his head, but with an amused look, and leans in to lick the quickly cooling tea. He even sucks lightly on the offered throat, for good measure, before dipping his own finger into the tea so he can trail it over Steve's chest and continue the process.

Finally he pushes Steve back, so he's lying down, and pours some of tea over his chest and belly. This allows him to lick all of the chest again – paying particular attention to each dusky nipple with his tongue – before trailing his mouth down licking and sucking the tea off the warm flesh. The salt of Steve's stomach with the tea is delightful and he is eager to lick it all from that lovely naval.

“I can't remember the last cup of tea so enticing.” Loki murmurs as he bites down on the jut of hip coming above the Captain's waistband.

“Tease.” Steve is smiling but he's got that impatient wriggle he gets when he wants his pants off. 

“Well, yes.” Loki sits up to take the last sip of tea from the cup, but instead of swallowing, he leans in to kiss Steve with the liquid still in his mouth.

It's an odd sensation but Steve eagerly swallows the liquid and is just as eager to suck at the tongue that follows it. He's arching up against Loki, one hand buried in that lovely dark hair and the other on his shoulder, unwilling to let him up even for air. Finally, finally, he relents but only far enough for Loki to sigh against his lips.

Loki slowly runs his tongue over Steve's lips. “You are delicious.” They kiss again, easy and slow, the way they both like best. They continue to kiss for several minutes, ignoring their growing arousal for the simple desire for closeness that they both often lack.

Slowly Loki pulls away to sit up, he gently opens and pushes Steve's pants just enough to get at the hard cock which is already beginning to leak. He leans in to suck gently while his hand caresses the base and balls. He works Steve until he comes, back arched and hands splayed over the carpet, and drinks it all down eagerly. 

He's still licking the come from his lips when he finds himself pounced upon and pinned to the ground. Steve pushes Loki's shirt up and kisses along his stomach while his hands work on removing the trousers so he can get at the cock beneath. Once Loki is freed of the fabric, Steve takes the whole length into his mouth and sucks eagerly. Loki gasps and his hips tremble. Before long he is fucking Steve's mouth and the Captain is more than happy to provide it, with occasional additions of his teeth or tongue to enhance the experience. 

Loki comes hard, and some of the liquid trickles down over Steve's firm chin. Loki pulls him close to lick it off. “What a lovely snack.”

Steve snorts and rests against him, his head on Loki's chest. “I still want my cookie.”

“You may have them all, pet.”

The Captain reaches over Loki to grab them and they start playfully feeding each other pieces of cookie and getting crumbs everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	14. Harold (day twenty-three: trying new position)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes bearing gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am that person who names all her houseplants and then kills them within the year. Steve would have preferred a cat, but he doesn't have the time for one.

If there is anything Loki has learned from his bizarre affair with Steve Rogers, it is a finer appreciation of the simple things. How one can find joy in sunshine, music or food. Or plants.

“Captain! I have a gift!” Loki holds out a glass vase containing a bamboo plant immersed in patriotic coloured marbles and water. 

“A plant?” Not that he dislikes them, Steve is just confused at Loki's motivations.

The plant is placed carefully on the shelf above Steve's desk. “Yes. You were complaining that you couldn't keep a pet because of your schedule, so I found you a leafy pet.”

Steve can't help but chuckle. “Let's name it Harold, then. He's probably going to dye anyway, but thank you.”

“Harold won't die. You'll see. He'll grow taller than you. And then I can replace you with him.”

“You'll replace me with a _stick_? Is that all I am?”

“Well, he's probably a better listener, too...” Loki is grinning, trying not to laugh.

“I'll show you a 'better listener.'” The mock indignity is off his face before he's even gotten to Loki. He picks up the slender man by the waist and swings him around playfully.

“Captain!” Loki can't help himself but laugh now, wrapping his arms around the blonde as his feet once more make the ground. They kiss softly. “I have another gift for you.”

“Oh?”

Loki leans in to murmur against the pink shell of the Captain's ear. “I think you're ready to take me.”

“Oh.” Steve blushes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Captain. You can't have all the fun.”

Steve laughs a little nervously. “I admit I like to hear you say that.”

Loki licks Steve's ear before whispering again. “I've already prepared myself for you. All you have to do is slip in.”

The Captain nearly chokes in surprise and Loki soothes him but he can feel his cock coming alive to the suggestive tone and words.

“You're terrible.”

“I know, you tell me all the time.” Loki's hand wanders down to stroke Steve through his pants and he is becoming very hard. “Maybe it's because you need to fill me with your righteousness?”

Steve releases a shuddering breath. “Loki.”

“Shh. Come to bed. I want you, Captain.”

The Captain allows himself to be dragged to the bedroom before he begins to kiss along Loki's neck while pulling off their clothing. When both their clothing is scattered along the floor and a dark bruise is forming at the joint between Loki's neck and shoulder, they fall into the bed.

Loki hadn't been lying about preparing himself, and as Steve settles between his legs, he finds his ass slick and ready. He strokes his own cock a few times as he looks over Loki's body then holds his breath and carefully guides himself in.

It's tight and so warm but nothing like the heat of Loki's mouth. He pushes slowly, still scared he might hurt Loki, until his balls hit his lover's ass. Steve feels overwhelmed and dizzy. It is so _right_. “God.”

Loki moans softly then grabs Steve by his shoulders and kisses him. He wraps his legs around Steve's waist to encourage him and whispers against his lips. “Now, move.” 

Steve obeys and begins thrusting into the incredible tightness that is Loki. He considers how Loki usually treats him and tries to angle his thrusts to find that bundle of nerves he know will drive his lover mad. Loki gasps suddenly, and Steve knows he's found it so he keeps driving into that spot, hoping to make his godling crazy.

Loki's hands slip under the pillows around his head and he claws his fingers into them. He can't seem to recall the last time this felt quite so good, but Steve just seems to be the right size and be just strong enough to give him exactly what he needs. He moans and arches, his legs pulling him ever closer to that glorious cock filling him.

Another soft cry as Steve's nails trail down his arm and his semen is spurting between them, covering stomach and chest. His muscles tighten around Steve, who thrusts about a dozen more times before his own orgasm hits and Loki is moaning again as he feels Steve spill inside him.

Steve collapses against his chest, so he wraps his arms around the blonde and teases. “Not bad for a first try.”

“Just means I'll need to practice.” Steve grins and cuddles closer. 

 

Loki has also learned that sometimes it's okay to believe in somebody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	15. Bandage   (day twenty: your kink (blood))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is an unwilling blood donor and Steve tries to patch him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Steve does not so much share the blood kink with Loki and I, but he tried, the dearheart.

The apartment is dark when Loki appears, but that's okay. He's come with the sole desire of sleeping with his back pressed against the soldier.

Loki magics his armour away, though it drains at his already depleted reserves, and leaves himself in simple black trousers and tunic. He moves to the bed and sits with his back to the pillows and his legs crossed before him.

He is pleasantly surprised by Steve rolling over to lay his blonde head in his lap.

“Where have you been?” The sleepy voice seems to wake as he speaks. “And why do you smell of blood?”

Loki sighs, his hands going to Steve's hair to try and keep him still. “I assure you, Captain, I have not come from battle nor do I wear the blood of any other. It is nothing.”

But Steve is already up and moving, lights on so he can see Loki. And what a sight Loki makes. Even fully dressed, it's obvious that the wounds must be more than the bruising that runs across the pale cheek and jaw.

Steve closes in, pulling Loki's shirt off to see more bruising along his torso and several puncture marks over the arms. One puncture mark still has a needle in it and Steve carefully pulls it out to set on the bedside table.

“God, Loki. What happened?” The Captain tries to bury his anger while gently running his hands over Loki's sides to check for internal injuries.

“Hydra insisted on a blood sample. I was reluctant to agree.”

A frown crosses Steve's face. He's not keen on the idea of Jotun blood in the hands of an organization like Hydra.

Loki knows that face. “I didn't let them keep it. In fact, I burned the whole bloody laboratory to ash. A pity no one was in it.”

The soldier's hand settles on Loki's thigh while he listens, but it comes away bloody and he pales. “Loki, you're still bleeding. Pull these off. Let me treat you.”

“It's fine, Captain. I was only shot once or twice.”

“Shot? Jesus. Loki!” Steve coerces the slacks off Loki to find, in fact, three bullet wounds in his thigh. However, they really don't seem serious. Almost fine as stated and beginning to heal.

Steve sighs and puts his head on Loki's shoulder while his hand gently probes the wounds. “You stupid godling, why aren't you bulletproof?”

“Sorry. I'm not actually immortal, just highly difficult to kill. Besides.” Loki grunts at Steve's touch. “I think they may have developed special bullets just for me. I'd feel special, but these ones do seem to sting more than the usual.”

“I know you're already healing but it might be a good idea to pull the actual bullets out of your leg. You know, just in case.” Steve rubs his neck and tries to decide the best way to do this.

Getting out of bed, he fetches a basin of warm soapy water, some clean rags, and some rubbing alcohol. He's trying to find a sharp enough knife when Loki holds out one of his daggers. “Will this work?” 

“Yes. Okay.” Steve returns to the bed, taking the dagger as he sits next to Loki. He carefully sterilizes it with the alcohol. “I'm sorry. This is probably going to hurt.”

“It already hurts, you will correct it.” Loki points out but he's still got one hand firmly latched to Steve's shoulder. “Have it over and done with.”

Steve nods. He carefully washes the pale flesh before bringing the knife to the first wound. Blood wells around the blade as the Captain gently guides it along the edge of the injury. He moves carefully, pulling the bullet up with the edge of the blade once he finds it. This is a skill he hasn't used since the war and one he'd hoped never to have to use again.

“One.” He breathes and looks up at Loki. Loki's eyes are shut and his mouth is tight, but he gives little other indication of pain so Steve keeps working. He follows the same procedure for the remaining bullets that he has for the first. Once all three are bundled in a rag, he reaches for the cloth to wash out the wounds but is stopped by Loki's hand on his.

“Don't. I'd like to see you to taste it.” The voice is breathy and Steve is made aware of Loki's arousal that he's missed while being so focused.

“Oh.” Uncertainty causes Steve's cheeks to warm. “Is that okay?”

Loki nods. “Please, Captain.”

He nods, steadying himself before leaning in to run his tongue along Loki's injured thigh up to his hip. Loki's semi-hard cock is by his cheek so he turns to kiss it with now-bloodied lips.

Loki's breathing is ragged and he moves his hands through the Captain's hair. “More, please.”

A hand slides up Loki's thigh, smearing the blood in it's wake over his hip and onto his stomach. Steve's tongue moves along the edge of the bloody trail and over to explore Loki's belly button. He caresses Loki's penis with his bloodied hand before taking the hardening organ into his mouth. 

Steve pulls away to lick a path along the cock, the combination of blood and Loki's skin leaving an odd taste of copper and salt on his tongue. Still he continues tasting and teasing until Loki is fully hard. His hand is back on the injured thigh and he caresses it soothingly. His mouth presses warm kisses to Loki's cock until he makes his way to the testicles and begins sucking on them.

Loki moans appreciatively of Steve's talented mouth and tangles his hands in the blonde hair to try and encourage more. He gasps when Steve goes down on his erection again and begins bobbing that blonde head. His fingers tighten in Steve's hair and he comes into the waiting mouth.

Once every drop is swallowed, Steve pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of a hand. He gives himself a moment before taking the wash cloth to clean Loki's leg and gently wrap it. 

“Captain, that is unnecessary.” Loki sighs and strokes his cheek. “You worry too much.”

“So humour me.” Steve nudges Loki into bed before hitting the lights off and curling up next to him, pulling the covers over them both.

Loki kisses Steve's mouth softly. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	16. Cleanse   (day twenty-one: shower sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Bandage; Loki demands spoiling due to being injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. Two days in a row. Shocking!
> 
> Don't mind me getting this up as fast as I can. I potentially have a summer contract coming up and I don't know if I'll have internet during it, so I want to make sure I've at least finished this work if I do go.

“Good morning, pet. You've still got blood on your cheek.” Loki yawns and presses his nose deeper into the crook of Steve's neck. He's quite comfortable and decides that there is no good reason to ever get up again.

Steve's arm tightens around him. “You're probably still covered in it, too. We should probably get cleaned up.”

“No.” Loki whines, trying to use kisses to Steve's neck to prove his point. “I'm comfy.”

Steve laughs. Slang always sounds so weird coming out of Loki. “I'll wash you?”

“Captain. Bed is serious.”

“As serious as tea?”

“Almost.”

Steve considers this. “I will wash you, suck you off, and then make you tea?”

This is tempting. Tea is, after all, serious. “No. You will fuck me, then tea.”

“Fuck you... in the shower?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, deal.”

Getting Loki out of bed still isn't easy but they manage to stumble their way to the bathroom. Before they get in the shower, Steve kneels to remove the bandage from Loki's thigh. “They're healing much better without the bullets in there. Thank God.” He kisses the skin near the tender flesh.

“I'm alright, Captain. It's okay.” Loki smiles gently and strokes Steve's hair. “You've promised to spoil me rotten and I intend for you to do just that.

Steve rises and turns on the shower, they're both in as soon as it's the right temperature and Steve grabs a cloth to gently wash Loki of the dried blood and sweat. “For the record? I will be horribly put out if you ever manage to get yourself killed. I will find a way to kill you again after I've destroyed whoever did it.”

Loki laughs, kissing the Captain. “I'm sure you would find a way, of all people.”

The kiss deepens, the washcloth nearly forgotten until it falls with a wet splat on the floor.

“Oops.” Steve grins “Guess I'm done washing.”

“Or I could bend over and get it?” Loki smirks as he sees the arousal in Steve's eyes, but instead of reaching for the cloth he reaches for Steve's dick to stroke it to hardness.

Steve whimpers. He realizes they left their lubricant in the other room, so he starts to get a lather with the soap again and runs it over Loki's backside. He slips a finger in between the cheeks and is glad to see Loki be the one squirming for a change. Stroking gently, he soon adds a second slippery finger. Finally when he's able to get three in with little difficulty, he decides Loki is ready.

Loki is pushed back against the wall and knows immediately to wrap his arms and legs around Steve. The Captain firmly grasps his lover's thighs and presses him hard against the wall as he carefully pushes into him. Loki moans low in his throat and presses his face into Steve's neck. Steve thrusts into him roughly, forcing Loki against the wall each time. It hurts, especially when Loki is already somewhat tender, but it's also what he wants and he cherishes Steve for realizing it instead of babying him because of the injuries.

It's quick and dirty, Steve's hand coming between them to stroke Loki in time with his hard thrusts. Loki cries out loudly before his semen starts washing away with the shower and he lies bonelessly in the Captain's grasp as Steve finishes. Once Loki is on his own feet again, he doesn't want to pull away from the wall because his knees are still more than a little weak.

“Well, Captain, you may have to wash me again. I feel positively dirty after that.” Loki is breathing a bit heavily but he grins.

A slight hint of a blush touches only the tips of Steve's ears as he grins back. “You're welcome.” They kiss and it's hungry and deep, they are both gasping as they pull apart.

“You also promised me tea.” Loki reminds the Captain. “I want it just as hot as you.”

Steve laughs and turns off the shower, grabbing a towel for each of them. “Stop it.”

“No. You should make me muffins with my tea.”

“Should I?”

“I'm injured.”

Steve laughs again and hugs Loki close. “Okay, I'll spoil you. What kind do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	17. Tease  (day two: kisses (naked))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief break from the smut; kisses and teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, Loki is a 13 year old boy...

“I'm sleeping. Loki. Loki, stop, I'm trying to sleep. Lo-” Steve bursts out laughing as the mouth that has been kissing its way up his leg finds a particularly ticklish spot on his thigh. 

After applying a dozen more sucking kisses, Loki crawls up the blonde's body to rest against his chest. 

“Why do you persist in sleeping in those infuriating pants? It is my desire that you be naked and ready when I want you.”

“Uh-huh.” Steve smiles and strokes Loki's cheek. “I've missed you, too.”

“You were only gone two days.” Loki smiles back and turns his attention to removing the offending pyjama pants. Once they're off, he tosses them as far across the room as they'll fly. The hit the mirror and slide down.

Steve laughs, “Hey, those were my Captain America pyjamas.” 

Loki flicks an eye at them just long enough to see that they do, indeed, have his shield on them. “You may not have realized, but I am not Captain America's biggest fan.”

“Oh really?”

“It's true. They only Captain I like is Captain Steve Rogers. He's the sweetest man I've ever met.” Loki licks his lips with a smirk. “Great cock, too.”

“Loki!” But it's earned another laugh as Steve rolls them both over so he can pin the trickster down. “I should punish that dirty mouth of yours.”

“Fill it with your cock? Fuck it?”

“You're terrible today.” Steve leans in and kisses him, Loki's mouth opening immediately to deepen it.

The kiss lasts until they both run out of breath, and Loki has to wait until he's recovered before he can answer. “Still technically a villain, remember? We're like Romeo and Juliet except older, and not married, and both male, and certainly not going to kill ourselves. We are identical otherwise, though.”

“I can't argue that logic. I can kiss you though. C'mere.” Steve is chuckling.

He kisses Loki slowly and lazily. It's really all he wants after the stress of his trip, just to relax and have Loki near. Thankfully, the trickster seems to agree and they spend quite a lot of time just exploring each other's mouths. When they finally break, Loki curls against his side.

Steve smiles and rubs Loki's arm. He adores these moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	18. Mythos   (day ten: doggy style)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets his way with Steve. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it's not "traditional" doggie style, but kitchen sex! Kitchen sex!

“Out of curiosity, godling, how many of the myths are true?”

“A few.” Loki is slightly miffed at the use of the nickname, but has given up on fighting it. “Not many. Why do you ask? Are you worried that I have animal children running about? I don't. I haven't any.” 

“Okay.” Steve shrugs. “But could you, hypothetically, conceive if you're shape-shifted into something female?”

“I've never tried. You want me to?”

“God, no. We're not trying for a kid. Surely you can see how remarkably stupid that would be for us. We have trouble with a house plant.”

“True.” Loki grins. “We could fuck like we were, though.”

“Any excuse serves a tyrant, huh?”

“What?”

“Sorry. It's an expression. Basically I mean that you'd do anything to get in my pants.”

“Obviously. I know what you keep in there.”

“Thank you, I think.” Steve laughs.

“No, thank _you_.”

“Loki, stop.”

“Honestly, it's probably the finest cock I've ever had the honour of-”

Steve quickly interrupts. “Just no, godling.”

“-sucking. May I?”

“Maybe if you stopped avoiding my question.” The Captain leans over to give Loki a lingering kiss.

Loki shrugs when he finally pulls back. “What's to answer? Your kind made up stories about us after meeting us once or twice. Isn't that how gods work?”

Steve admits it does seem that way, but won't say as much to Loki. “Fine, I won't ask.” He kisses Loki again, unintentionally pushing them both against the wall. Their tongues battle within their mouths without any real desire for a victor, and their hips rub against each other as they become aroused.

Finally, panting, Steve releases the kiss so he can unlace Loki's tunic and pull it off of him. “Guess we'll have to settle for your plan of fucking like we were trying to reproduce.”

“I won't complain.” Loki grins and undoes the Captain's jeans, pushing them down. He also tugs at the boxers, wanting them out of the way. He licks his hand and starts stroking Steve's shaft.

Shivers go up Steve's spine at the touch and he quickly moves to reciprocate, tugging the last of Loki's clothing off the narrow body. “God, how are you always so breath-taking?” Steve mutters almost to himself as he pulls Loki closer so he can suck on his Adam's apple. 

Loki's hands leave Steve's cock to try and push off his teeshirt, but Steve refuses to leave his attentions to Loki's neck so Loki grins and rips the fabric straight down the front. 

Steve finally pulls away and starts laughing as he discards the remains of the white shirt. “Really?”

Loki shrugs and tangles a hand in Steve's hair to pull him in for a hungry kiss.

They part and Steve nudges Loki towards the kitchen counter, leaning him over it. He grabs some oil from the pantry and dribbles some over the small of the trickster's back. Steve's hands slide into the oil and he spreads it down along the firm ass as he runs his thumb over the small opening.

“May I?” When Loki nods, Steve presses a finger inside him and a second follows quickly after. He presses them in and out, scissoring and stretching, all the while stroking his own cock in time. Once Loki is squirming at the attentions, he adds a third finger and searches playfully for his lover's prostate.

The bundle of nerves his found and Loki whimpers, clearly wanting more, so Steve removes his fingers to replace them with his stiff cock.

This earns a purred “yes!” from Loki as Steve pushes all the way inside. He tangles one hand in Loki's dark hair and keeps the other on the firm ass as he begins to move.

Loki's hands clutch the edges of the counter, his chest right against it as he is thrust into. His hips push back to meet Steve because he wants every inch of that glorious cock. He catches himself moaning and making inarticulate cries, louder than he ever is, but Steve is just _so good_ that he can't help himself.

Steve is surprised by Loki's unusual vocalness, but takes it as an invitation to push harder, move deeper, and he aims to hit his lover's prostate again to see if he can't earn something louder from that gorgeous throat.

This is exactly what Loki wants and he is near screaming as Steve hits that sensitive area again and again. He doesn't want to stop but he can feel his body tightening and he groans out a loud release.

The clenching muscles squeeze Steve's cock and he's soon coming as well. He allows himself to catch his breath before pulling out of Loki and sitting in the nearest chair. The trickster soon stumbles into his lap, legs sticky with come.

“That was fun. Let's do it again.” Loki yawns against Steve's throat as he puts his head on his shoulder.

“Later.” Steve strokes Loki's hair. “Rest first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	19. At the Mountains of Madness (day fourteen: 69)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes take a break between chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book quotes at the beginning and end are from H.P. Lovecraft's "At the Mountains of Madness" - one of my all-time favourites.
> 
> They read together all the time, I just don't write about it 'cause yeah.

“'...I had seen a good deal in the last few hours, and were prepared to believe and keep silent about many appalling and incredible secrets of primal nature.'”

Steve sits up in bed, all his pillows pushed up behind him as he leans against the headboard. His legs are before him, knees bent, and he's balanced his tablet on them to read aloud to Loki. They've decided together on this book – about an exploration party that encounters danger in the antarctic – in hopes that it will help with Steve's nightmares.

Loki has decided to be contrary and is lying with his feet on the pillows next to Steve. His hands are folded on his stomach as he listens, both to the story and for any indication of discomfort in the reader's voice.

“Next chapter?”

“Might as well, they're short.”

He begins to read the next chapter when he feels something odd. “Did you just kiss my knee?”

Loki grins. “Maybe.” He leans in to kiss Steve's thigh next, very glad he convinced his shy Captain not to dress before reading.

“Keep that up and you won't be hearing the next chapter at all.”

“Sure I will.” Loki licks Steve's flaccid cock, trying to stir it to life. “Just not right now.”

Steve makes a sound in his throat somewhere between pleasure and frustration. But he decides two can play this game and starts stroking Loki's cock to life with his hand. 

Loki purrs at the attention, shifting to give Steve better access. Steve takes the hint and presses in to kiss his hips and hardening cock. He presses his tongue to the shaft and licks roughly.

Similar actions are being performed on Steve's cock, as Loki convinces it to full hardness. He flicks his tongue over the tip and then takes the length into his mouth all while massaging Steve's ass.

Steve moans as he takes Loki's cock into his mouth and the vibration just excites it further. It's becoming hard to concentrate as Loki keeps working on him, but Steve doesn't let it stop him from teasing his lover in all the ways he knows he enjoys. He scrapes his teeth along the hard shaft and feels a purred vibration in his own. He pulls away just enough to give all his attentions to the leaking tip and it earns some more lovely vibrations before he takes the whole length back into his mouth.

In the end, Steve is first to come but Loki isn't long after. When they kiss afterwards they can taste each other on their tongues and it only encourages them to kiss longer. At last, they are cuddled together against the pillows exchanging lazy kisses and affection caresses.

Loki put his hand on Steve's stomach. “I'm ready for the next chapter now.”

Steve laughs. “Of course you are.” He retrieves the tablet and finds their spot. “'I have said that our study of the decadent sculptures...'”


	20. Heart (day nineteen: outdoors, woods, parks, gardens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Steve's panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to figure out what's appropriate to tag or not one of these days. Anyway. This is the coming down part and not the attack itself, but be careful if that sort of thing gets to you.
> 
> Also I totally cheated on the smut on this one in favour of plot-like cuddling. Deal with it. ;)
> 
> Be well. <3

The forest floor is hard despite the leaf cover and somewhat damp. They lie together, Loki curled around Steve's back and moving gently within him. He makes love to Steve despite his hesitations at the environment based solely on the man's half-sobbed request to be touched. Loki can sense his emptiness and wants so badly to fill him again.

Steve had called him. Steve, who had demanded the phone number but never once used it, had called and said but a single word. “Loki.” It broke the rules Loki had given for even having that number but the word was so _broken_ that Loki had instantly forgiven him and had sought him out as quickly as he could. 

They finish quietly, not their most breathtaking of intimacies but certainly one of their more needed. Loki wraps even tighter around Steve. He refuses to let go of his mortal, tries to suck some of the pain out through his skin. His lips press to the firm shoulder before him and he shuts his eyes, trying to think how to make this better.

“Why can't I find him? Why can't he remember me? Shouldn't he remember me by now? Shouldn't he be coming home?” Steve speaks softly, but his voice is still a little frantic. “I can't keep failing him. He needs me and I'm useless. Bucky needs me.”

“Shhh.” Loki soothes, keeping his lips against Steve's skin as he speaks. “Maybe your God froze you in that ice so you'd be here once he's ready to be saved. Maybe you were woken in time so you could be whole when he comes back. You need to be well for him. I will hold you together until you figure out to put the pieces back.”

Part of Loki can't help but wonder if Thor ever grieves over him the way Steve does for Bucky, but he doubts it. Thor has had many chances to show he is sorry. Mostly he still seems arrogant. Not like Steve. Poor, sweet, big-hearted Steve. Loki can't help but want to protect his Soldier who seems to constantly wear his fragile heart upon his sleeve.

Steve presses firmer against him, his arms over Loki's. “God also sent me you, my own godling to keep me whole.”

“No, I sent myself to you because I was envious that my brother should get yet another beautiful thing I could never have. You proved me wrong.”

“So I'm just another pretty face?”

“You were. Until I got to actually meet you. Then you were truly beautiful. You are naught but heart, Captain. That terrifies a creature like myself.”

“Not a creature.” Steve presses Loki's hand to his lips and kisses it. 

Loki sighs, his cheek on Steve's shoulder. “You are closer to me than any have ever dared be. I would protect you from anything, not that you ever need it. If he can, your Bucky will return to you. I am certain of it. How could anyone deny you anything?”

Steve laughs, though it is more than a little in disbelief. “Every time I get what I want, I feel as though it comes at a high cost. Even you have cost me my honesty.” He almost sounds regretful, not quite.

“Prince of lies, remember?”

“It never occurred to me that it might be those around you that had to tell them.” Steve kisses Loki's hand again. “I gladly pay this price, though. You've been good for me.”

Loki smiles, squeezing Steve tighter.

“Really, Loki. You're one of my best friends. Even when you go off and do something stupid like fighting with Thor, or blowing up factories, or making illusory monsters, or turning cars into ice cream. Please don't do that again, by the way. I wish we could be on the same side, not just each other's side.”

“I'm not going 'good' for you, Captain. I've told you that many times. All I promise is not to purposely kill anyone.”

“I'll keep trying.” Steve wiggles a bit. “This ground is terrible. Remind me why we're here?”

“You were having a panic attack, I didn't think it wise to move you.”

“It wasn't-”

“Yes it was. Captain. You have panic attacks and you need to learn to deal with it better than shoving it down until you can be alone. Trust me on this.”

A sudden realization. “You've had them?”

“On occasion. I've had centuries to learn how to deal with it. My methods won't necessarily work for you. In fact, I'm fairly certain of it. You seem to calm down best to touch, so isolating yourself might make it worse. Come to me, if you can. Call me if you cannot. Until we figure out how you can deal with it, that may be best.”

Steve nods and turns so he can look at Loki. “Remind me again why you're supposedly one of the bad guys.”

“It is merely a point of view.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	21. Masks (day twenty-six: genderswapped sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns about one of Loki's many secrets and they get into an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it 100000% clear right now that Loki has no issue with ladies except that he does not identify as one. The concern he has is that his disguises are like lies and he doesn't want to lie to Steve in anyway. (He does not consider his Aesir glamour to be a lie since it's the skin he grew up in.) 
> 
> And, yeah, that sort of means I didn't bring the smut in this chapter. If you need it, just skip through? (Not my favourite chapter by a long shot. But there's some goodies coming up.)

Steve studies the passport in his hand and then looks back at Loki. “Well, that certainly explains the phone thing. Why didn't you bother to tell me you had a civilian identity? We could've actually gone out, done something other than fuck.”

Loki shrugs. “Perhaps I enjoy fucking.”

A blonde eyebrow is raised, Steve quickly realizing by the tone of voice that he's in dangerous waters yet again. But he's also hurt and can't help a bit of sarcasm. “Sorry to imply that I liked you enough to do more than that.”

Loki glares a moment longer before finally softening. “Fine. I'm sorry. You do not know better.”

“Help me know better, then.” Steve tries to be patient, knowing how easily this could get violent. “I want to understand you.”

“She is a mask, Captain. A skin I wear to stay safe on this stupid planet and that is all.” He frowns deeply, lines creasing about his brow. “She is _not_ me."

Steve is shocked by how the response is practically spat at him. “So she's like Captain America. A mask to be put on physically and mentally to keep you safe.”

Loki calms, realizing. “I suppose you are right. Though at least your mask frees you.”

“Not always.” Steve takes Loki's hand, pressing a kiss to the palm. “So many responsibilities. And everyone expects me to be so perfect, so flawless. Even when I take it off, some people still see it. Still keep those same expectations.”

“Hmmn.” Loki transforms into his female form and drapes himself into the Captain's lap. “Would you still fuck me like this, Captain?”

“Only because I know it's you, and only if you wanted me to. Would you ask me to wear my mask to bed?”

“Maybe if I was desperate and you weren't stripping fast enough.”

Steve laughs and kisses Loki, though the lips are strange, softer, and he's a little uncomfortable. “I almost feel like I'm cheating on you.”

“We're hardly in a dedicated relationship, Captain. You would be allowed to if you wanted.”

“We both know I couldn't do that. I... do you want me to fuck you?” He's noticing Loki hasn't changed back yet. “This is weird.”

“No more than I wish to fuck your uniform.” Loki finally shimmers back to himself, still in Steve's lap.

“There's my Loki.” Steve kisses his neck warmly.

A dark eyebrow quirks. “'Your' Loki?”

“You know what I mean.” Steve blushes. “The you I'm used to. Not that I wouldn't adore you any way, as long as you were still you inside, you know? I just, I'm more familiar with this face and it is what sort of first attracted me to you and... I'm babbling, aren't I? Sorry.”

Loki laughs and kisses Steve. “You are adorable when you babble.”

“Thanks?” Steve smiles and ducks his head. “I'm not going to ask you to be her again or anything, but may I understand why you hate the mortal mask you use? I mean, didn't you pick her?”

“I did.” Loki sighs. “I just feel so trapped when I wear her skin. You have to remember I can't use any of my magic, I have to keep the character perfect. It's so limiting, so restrictive. She seemed like a good idea at the time, but now... I don't know. I'd rather deal with Thor coming after me than the limitations of being her. It's like a self-imposed prison. I've had enough of the real kind.”

Steve nods, knowing Loki hates small spaces for a similar reason. “Well, you can be whoever you want with me. You know that, right? I just like to see you smile once in a while.”

That smile comes quickly and Steve returns it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	22. Godzilla   (day eleven: dom/sub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's been a naughty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should probably give a shout to [My2BrownEyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes) for this one. Not that I wouldn't think of monster movies on my own, but the choice of monster was influenced.

Trays of sushi and sashimi are spread across the table. Loki has been selecting and explaining different pieces before feeding him with elegantly held chopsticks. Steve might have minded being fed if Loki didn't make it seem so damned sexy.

Steve has just been fed a delicious piece of what he's been told is eel when his phone rings. He sighs on seeing the caller and swallows so he can answer.

“Yes, Stark?” 

“You see the news?”

“No? I'm just having supper.”

“Well, check this out.” 

The TV goes on to the news channel, thanks to Tony insisting that JARVIS have a mini-link through the screen 'just in case'. A report is telling about how a life sized illusion of famed movie monster Godzilla had roamed through Tokyo throughout the day.

“Holy-”

“I wonder who's been showing Loki monster movies.”

Steve is silent. It was him. He hopes Tony mistakes it for disbelief. Quickly he throws out another thought to hide his guilt. “Any injuries?”

“Just a few from the crowds. The thing was just like a big moving picture.”

“Thank God. Guess we should keep an eye on New York?”

“King Kong?” Tony guesses his thought.

“Of course.” Not that he'd shown Loki that yet. “Call me if anything else happens.”

“Sure thing, Spangles.”

Steve hangs up and looks pointedly at Loki. “Godzilla? Really? We won't be watching any more movies if you're going to do stuff like this.”

“It was just a bit of fun whilst I picked up dinner.” Loki shrugs. “I only promised to be your friend not to be well-behaved.”

“I may have to punish you for this.”

Loki smirks, quickly realizing where the Captain's going. “Ooh Captain. I love when you get all righteous at me. Shall we have a rousing discussion about truth, honour, and patriotism?”

Steve resists the urge to laugh at the mocking, instead grabbing Loki and carrying him to the bedroom before tossing him to the bed.

The mocking starts again. “What shall be my punishment, hmmn?”

“Clothes off.”

“My punishment?”

“Strip, godling.”

Loki relents, pulling off his clothing while Steve retrieves a leather belt and two silk ties from his closet.

“On your belly.”

Again Loki obeys and Steve binds his wrists to the bed frame using the ties. 

“You've been bad, godling. Scaring all those people? You're better than that.”

He has the belt loosely in his hands and he flicks the length across Loki's back.

Loki cries out, a mix of pain and ecstasy. “Yes, Captain. I've been rather bad. I could not resist the temptation.”

Another slap of belt on skin, another cry.

“You've been having a lot of trouble with temptation lately, haven't you?”

“Mostly just when it comes to you, sir.” Loki is trying not to grin. “I've been desperate for your cock.”

This earns him another slap across his ass.

“Not an excuse. You get my cock all the time.”

“Sorry, sir.”

Slap.

“You're not. You're spoiled, is what you are. You don't get to have my cock today. If you're good, I might still let you have my ass.”

“Please.”

A slap across his thigh.

“Please, sir.”

“Better.”

Steve walks to the bedside table, a little amazed by how hard this has gotten him, and tosses the lubricant at Loki before moving to untie his wrists. 

Loki leans up slowly, taking the bottle in his hands. “What should I do, sir?”

“Turn over and grease up your shaft, godling.” 

Loki nods and obeys while Steve strips out of his clothing. Steve watches Loki for a minute while stroking himself then climbs onto the bed and straddles his hips. He lowers himself and it's tighter, a little more painful than usual, but he hadn't exactly stretched himself first. He sits fully in Loki's lap with his hands on the trickster's belly to allow himself to rest and adjust, his breathing harsh.

“Captain.” Loki gentles his hands across Steve's hips and thighs. “Are you alright?”

Steve nods and starts rolling his hips, finding the most comfortable position to ride the hard cock between his legs.

Loki moans appreciatively, thrusting up against the Captain. Steve matches Loki and they build a rhythm of skin on skin to satisfy them both. Steve moves one hand to his cock and he strokes himself to their movements.

Their momentum builds and Steve abandons his cock to have both hands on Loki's chest to steady himself. He rides the trickster hard, mouth open and gasping. And then Loki gives one last hard thrust and Steve can feel the warmth inside his body as Loki comes. He nearly falls forward at the sensation and it tips him into his own climax. This time he allows himself to fall onto Loki and is amused by the grunt it earns him.

Steve nuzzles Loki's neck. “Consider yourself defeated, Loki of Asgard. Swear you'll never send illusory movie monsters to Tokyo again.”

“I acknowledge my defeat and do so swear.” Loki laughs and wraps his arms around his Captain. “You're really only encouraging me to be bad if this is how you plan to punish me, though.”

“If you keep your mischief to things that won't hurt people, I'm comfortable with that.” Steve nips Loki's earlobe.

Loki presses a smile against Steve's shoulder. It is a nice change to have someone in his life who appreciates his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	23. Armour  (day twenty-eight: role playing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki trade armour for a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because who hasn't seen Loki cosplay as the Captain? Also. Steve in armour? Unf. Makes me wanna go straight.

This isn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he'd ask Loki to show him the best way to remove his armour. Yet, somehow, Steve has found himself man-handled into the layers of leather and metal. It is heavy, it is hot.

“How the hell do you fight in this?”

“Practice. Also, I am stronger than you.”

“Okay, I guess. Still. It's so hot. I would die from that alone.”

“I do have a cooler body temperature than you, pet.”

“Fair enough.” Steve bends his arms and observes how the armour moves and shifts with his body. “This is actually pretty impressive, how articulate it is.”

“Well, what would be the use if I couldn't move? I have no care to be a target.”

“Sometimes it's useful to be a target.” Steve starts messing with a buckle near his hip.

“Like you?” Loki magics a copy of the Soldier's uniform onto himself – not exactly a new trick but not one Steve's seen either. “Ah yes, skin tight and bright blue is just perfect for army campaigns.”

Steve looks up and blinks. “You look surprisingly good in my uniform.”

“Thank you. You mostly look confused in my armour. Though it is forgivable as you are always attractive.” Loki hooks his fingers into the neck of the armour and pulls Steve against him. He carefully imitates Steve as he speaks softly. “You've been very bad, Loki. I can't let you go unpunished.”

The Captain is confused for a second before catching on, though he knows better than to attempt Loki's accent. “Foolish mortal. I won't answer to you.” 

Loki chuckles, thrilled that his lover is playing along. “Oh, you will. I guarantee you will.” He firmly grabs Steve's jaw and kisses him roughly. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the one with the wicked games?” Steve grins against Loki's lips. 

“I'm just paying you back. And now I think it's your turn to kneel, sir.” 

Now Steve has to bite his lip to keep from laughing, going down to his knees as Loki pushes his shoulder. “Am I to worship you next, Captain? You know I will not.”

“You are and you will.” Loki purrs as he unhitches his belt and pushes his pants down to reveal his cock. “Lick it.”

Despite his desire to obey Steve turns his head away only to earn a slap.

“Try again. Lick.”

Steve obeys, licking from tip to base of the slowly stiffening organ.

“More. See if you can't make me hard with your naughty mouth.”

Knowing full well he can, Steve attacks the cock with a series of long licks followed by firm sucking at the base and balls. He skims his teeth along the sensitive flesh and flicks his tongue over the head once he figures Loki is hard enough.

“Good, pet.” Loki purrs and twists a hand into Steve's blonde hair. “Now make me come.”

Steve grins, he takes the full length into his mouth, fighting his gag reflex as it reaches the back of his throat. Then he pulls off, dragging his lips and tongue along as painfully slowly as he can. Finally he presses his tongue into the slit of the tip before gently kissing it.

Loki moans, barely managing not to thrust his hips into that luscious heat. The blonde head starts bobbing along the length, sometimes trailing his tongue along the underlying vein and sometimes grating his teeth along the skin. The trickster is unable to hold out and starts fucking that mouth to get everything he can out of it.

The Captain hums playfully, fingers curling around the base of Loki's cock to give more friction in contrast to his mouth.

Loki trembles and he has to put his hands on Steve's shoulders to keep from collapsing with the force of his orgasm that is greedily swallowed by his lover. Steve helps his shaking lover to a nearby chair but stays at his feet, his head on Loki's knee.

“If I look half so good as you do in that thing, it's no wonder you wanted to seduce me.”

“Better. You look so much better.” Loki laughs then reaches a still unsteady hand to wipe at Steve's chin. “You missed some.” 

Steve sucks the stickiness off Loki's thumb.

“You should be in my lap, not down there.”

The Captain shakes his head with a smile. “You should be helping me out of your armour so we can go take a relaxing bath. Maybe finish our book while we're in there?”

“Promise me tea and I'd say it's grander than Valhalla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	24. Name  (day twenty-four: shy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels insecure about the silliest things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had a similar conversation in past because like Loki I'm not vocal in bed, yet every story ever seems to have everyone constantly calling at each other. So I thought I'd throw this out there. 
> 
> (And if you check, the most Loki has done has been inarticulate cries. I was careful ;))

Two bodies move together, the blonde Captain burying himself in the trickster below him. Loki lets out an impassioned grunt as his prostate is stroked and wraps a long leg around his lover's waist. He won't last much longer. His nails dig into Steve's shoulder blades as he is penetrated again and again. It feels so good, so deep, he's sure he'll be able to taste when Steve comes.

Steve's hands are on either side of Loki's head and he meets the green eyes with a hint of blush to his cheeks. It always amazes him how Loki seems to be constantly hungry for his body. And more so that he seems to return that. He wants only to make the godling below him happy. He's getting close so he slows his strokes, making them deeper instead as he tries to get Loki to come first.

Loki is happy to do so, releasing a wordless moan with the semen that spurts between them. Steve shudders his own release deep inside his lover. However, Loki keeps his leg around Steve to keep him from pulling out until he's deflated completely.

Once free from Loki's leg, Steve drops beside him on the bed with a hand over his face and Loki's leg comes to rest over his.

“Loki?” Steve sounds uncertain, even a little shy, so Loki presses himself closer to his lover, their cheeks together and his fingers reach up to tangle in the Captain's hair.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Why is it that you, well, why don't you ever call out my name when we're,” a pause, lips licked, “intimate?”

Loki huffs a small laugh as he can feel the warmth of Steve's blush against his cheek. “Your modesty will be the death of me, Captain. You know, I would be willing to place a large wager that of all the thoughts that have bounced around that incredible head of yours, you've not once come to the correct conclusion.”

“Am I, that is, are you unsatisfied?”

“Quite the opposite.” This time Loki allows himself a true laugh, trying to ease a little of Steve's anxiety. “How did it not occur to you that you are simply so skilled that you leave even me, Loki Silvertongue – the wordsmith! - without any ability to form so much as a coherent thought?”

“I- really?”

“Yes, pet.” Loki's free hand takes the Captain's and he brings it to his mouth to kiss it. “It's not exactly like I hide my hunger for you. And no, I am not thinking of another, so do not even think of that either.”

Steve blushes. That's exactly where his thoughts had been going.

“In fairness, I've never been vocal in my passions. You draw more from me than any other has. You should be proud, my most satisfying Captain.” Loki shifts and climbs up to straddle Steve's hips. “We can go again and again until you believe me... if it helps.”

A bashful grin crosses Steve's features. “I believe you. I just. I get insecure sometimes. You're so amazing and I'm just, well, I'm me.”

“True, you are you. But I am quite fond of you.” Loki leans forward to rest on Steve's chest.

“Me too. I mean, of you. You're one of my best friends.”

Loki smiles sadly and kisses Steve's nose. “You're my only friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	25. Alley  (day sixteen: in a public place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is upset and gets over it with Steve's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Loki hides strong emotions behind rash actions. And enjoys embarassing Steve.

“What happened?” 

Steve has been out for his run. When he left that morning, Loki had still been curled under the blankets and the Captain had been reluctant to wake him. The few times Loki has been convinced to stay the night, Steve had learned that he has nightmares, too. 

Now they are tucked away in an alley between two shops, each more worried that the other might be seen.

“The Widow. She simply walked in. Why did you give her a key.”

“I didn't, actually. My closest friends include super-spies and technical geniuses. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to have a lock at all. Did she see you?”

“Fair enough.” Loki manages to smile. “I came here before she could see me, so your dirty secret is safe.”

“You're not a dirty secret. You're important to me.”

“Clearly, from how concerned you were about her seeing me.”

“Loki, I was concerned that she may have tried to shoot you. Which she would, since you are technically still an enemy.”

“Oh.” Loki frowns. “It would not have hurt me.”

“That's not the point.” Steve runs a hand through Loki's hair and kisses his forehead. “You stupid, ridiculous godling. Are you okay?”

“Yes.” It's decided quickly and he wraps himself tightly around his Captain.

Steve sighs and returns the embrace. “I wouldn't have left you if I knew she was coming. She and I have become like brother and sister. If anyone would accept you and me I think it would be her. She would trust my decision even if she didn't understand it.”

Loki's hands slip under Steve's teeshirt, his fingers playing over the sweaty muscles. “It is terribly easy to trust you, Captain.” He leans in to kiss those lovely pink lips.

The kiss is returned gently and Steve pulls back to stroke Loki's cheek. “And you make trust an exciting challenge.”

“Why, thank you. I do try.” Loki smirks and starts playing with the waistband of Steve's sweatpants.

Loki places his hands on Steve's hips and pushes the blonde back against the nearer wall. Then he kneels in front of his Captain and presses his mouth to his groin through the sweat material.

Steve gasps, his head bumping the brick wall. “What are you doing?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Loki raises an eyebrow and continues to mouth over the fabric.

“At least pull them down so I don't have a wet patch trying to get home.”

Loki laughs and pulls Steve's pants down to his knees, his boxers follow. The proud cock stands out and Loki takes it greedily into his mouth. 

Steve tries to stay pressed against the wall as Loki works, tongue and lips driving him mad. He bites his lip hard so as not to cry out and attract attention from the nearby sidewalk.

The godling is diligent, ensuring every inch of the hard cock is licked or nibbled or sucked. He slips his hand between the Captains thighs and strokes them teasingly. Special care is taken with the head as Loki wraps his tongue about it before sucking just the very tip. Finally he swallows the Captain whole.

It's enough, Steve gives up his load with a gasp. Loki swallows it all before pulling away with a lick of his lips.

Steve laughs and falls to the ground. “I hate when you do things like that.”

“Clearly.” Loki helps the Soldier to right his clothing as he cuddles close. 

“Meet me at the apartment for round two?”

Loki grins. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	26. Happy Ending    (day thirty: whatever pleases you) (massage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki treats Steve to a "happy ending" massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you aren't aware; a "happy ending" massage is one that ends with sex. These are scarily common in SouthEast Asia.

“I can't believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Shut up, pet. Just enjoy this.”

Steve, fresh from the shower, lies naked on their bed face down. Loki straddles his hips and pours massage oil along his spine. He shivers at the chill of the oil, but it warms quickly as Loki uses his long hands to spread it over his skin.

The massage starts at the back of Steve's neck. Loki's fingers press into the muscle to seek out any tensions and soothe them away. He rubs his way to the shoulders with firm pressure. Steve groans appreciatively. 

Loki's hands stroke Steve's sides, fingers spread and pressing deeply. The same procedure is done on the back to seek knots, which Loki gives individual attention to, working them out with his thumbs. He presses a kiss to each as he finishes. Then he keeps working his way down. He caresses the lower back and over the firm ass.

Steve is absolutely blissful, moaning and whimpering under those talented hands as they work over his body.

The thighs are next, and Loki kneads them dotingly before stroking the knees and then rubbing each calf with his thumbs. Finally he rubs each foot separately, stroking his way down to the toes. When he finishes both he gently taps Steve's thigh. “Turn over, pet.”

Loki begins again, this time starting at the feet and working his way up. He gives some extra attention to the thighs this time, adding kisses along the inside and up to the hip. Retrieving more of the massage oil he pours it over Steve's chest and drizzles it all the way down to his partial erection. Loki spreads it with his hands before continuing, giving extra attention to Steve's arousal.

Steve bucks into Loki's hand with a whimper. “Loki. Please.”

“Shh.” Loki leaves the cock for now and resumes his massage, fingers lingering over the toned stomach and abdomen. His hands press into the chest and he leans up over the Captain and kisses him gently. He shifts and then he slides himself onto Steve's cock with a deep sigh.

Steve's hands go to Loki's hair and pull him into another lingering kiss. He rocks his hips gently, moving up into Loki's body. “Loki. So good.”

Taking control, Loki pushes down harder with a slight grimace of pain but it gets better as he keeps moving. Soon he's found the angle that has the Captain stroking his prostate with each thrust. He purrs in satisfaction, leaning down to kiss the Captain's neck.

A loud groan escapes Steve as he thrusts into his lover, matching his pace. They work together to bring about their mutual pleasure. Steve is first, coming with a loud cry of his lover's name. He continues to thrust through it for Loki, reaching for his lover's cock to help him to his completion. Loki hisses through his teeth and tenses as come spurts from him over Steve's torso. He pants and keeps his hands on Steve's well-developed pectorals to keep from falling onto his lover.

“Wow.” Steve sounds dazed as he stares at the ceiling. “That was... wow.”

Loki smiles as he slowly climbs off his lover. He can feel come on his thigh and it only makes the smile wider. “Told you.”

With a stretch, he retrieves a cloth from the washroom to wipe them both off then rejoins the Captain in bed.

“Thank you.” Steve pulls Loki over, wrapping his limbs around him and tucking his chin against his neck. Loki presses as close as he can, feeling unusually safe and wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	27. Touch   (day eight: telepathy sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki practices his telepathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambodge is the French for Cambodia, and more commonly used there. (That or Khmer.) The temple complex Loki is researching is called Angkor Wat. ([some pics](http://travel.gnutmeg.com/2014seasia/index.php?/category/5)) It's ancient but still parts of it are being used today!

_Hello, sex muffin._

_Loki? How are you in my head?_

_Ninjas and kittens._ Pause. _Telepathy. Don't be stupid._

_I didn't know you could do that._

_It's difficult. But I've missed you._

_Careful. That's almost sweet._

_Shut up. Are you okay?_

_I've been better. Where are you?_

_I want to say your bed, unfortunately the actual answer is..._ Pause. _Cambodge? I think that's what it's called._

_The hell are you doing in Cambodia?_

_Looking at relics. You've no idea how many incantations are carved into your rocks._

_True enough._

_Your thoughts seem tired, pet. When was the last time you slept?_

_I don't recall. Two days ago, perhaps?_

_Captain!_

_I've been chasing a ghost. I really thought we had him this time._

_Shh. It's alright, pet. You're okay. Are you safe?_

_Just got home._

_Run yourself a bath. Add some of that mint oil I got you, it'll help._

_You'd help more._

_Of course I would. I could rub that oil right into your poor muscles. You work too hard, Captain._

_Not hard enough, apparently. Oh God, you were so right about the bath._

_Well, yes._

_Still wishing you were here, though._

_Can't say I blame you. Why don't you touch yourself for me?_

_Only if you do the same._

_You wish me to strip down in the middle of a temple complex in the Cambodian jungle?_

_Fuck yes._

_Okay._

Steve can imagine the smirk. _I'm hard just imagining how sweaty and sticky you must be out there._

_It's pretty bad, and I haven't got your pretty mouth to lick it all off me._

_Can't you just come back here?_

_Not yet._ Loki smiles. _Are you touching yourself, Captain? You said you were hard. I want you to. I want you to stroke yourself and pretend it's me touching you while you lick all this sweat off me._

_Oh God. Loki._

_You know how I touch, pet, and you know how I love to hear you moan for me._

_I want you here. I want you now._

_Shhh, pet. I'll be home in a couple days. Think about what I'll do to you then._

Steve's thoughts go fuzzy as he's overcome with desire from his tub at home.

_Captain?_

_Sorry. That was just pretty intense._

_Did you come?_

_Not yet._

_Then it's not intense enough. I think I shall have to bruise your entire chest with kisses next I see you. And ride you until your dick is too sore to continue._

_Loki._

_And then I will make love to you, the deliciously slow way I know you secretly like best. I shall have to keep you in bed at least 3 days until I am fully done with you._

_Lo-_ The connection breaks, too much emotion on the Captain's side but Loki smirks at it. Now he's got plans for when he gets home. The headache that follows the telepathic connection is well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	28. Relaxed  (day fifteen: sweet and passionate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues in his quest to get Steve to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly somebody is working too hard. 2 chapters left. Shall post them tonight. :x

Steve both hates and loves to admit that the bookshelves are more than half Loki's now. Not that he hasn't also been reading the books, but they seem to consist more and more of the titles that Loki prefers to his own. There's even a few spell books in languages he can't even recognize.

If he had to admit it, the gentle overlapping and interlocking of their lives scares him. They might as well be dating, but he was sure Loki would never agree to such a thing. Loki certainly doted on him, but it isn't the same, it comes from a sense of honour and duty. It isn't love.

A mug of tea appears almost by magic - actually by Loki placing it quietly – at Steve's elbow. He takes a grateful sip before mumbling a quiet apology. “I've been terrible lately. Forgive me.” 

“I can't forgive when you've done nothing wrong.” Loki's voice is close and he feels those strong arms close about his shoulders.

Steve leans back against Loki, forgetting about the papers and witness reports and other thousands of things waiting inches away on his desk. 

“You're stressed.” Loki kisses his hair. “You need a long, hot bath. And tea. And not to think about anything for at least an hour.”

“That does sound nice. I guess this can wait.” 

“Guess? No. It will wait. You need to relax.” Loki pulls away to go start the kettle for more tea before heading into the bathroom. 

Steve sighs and rubs his face with both hands. He's so grateful for Loki he can't even think of how to say it in words aside from a quick 'thank you' whispered to his God. He gets up slowly and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Loki re-emerges from the bathroom to put tea in the pot and add boiling water to steep. “Ah, my statue moves. Come.” Loki pulls Steven to the bathroom and starts helping him with his clothing while the tub fills.

“Thank you, Loki. Just. Thank you.” Steve is quiet as he's led to the tub and the water turned off. He steps in and sinks down heavily, some of the water splashing over but he's really too tired to care.

A gentle hand smooth some of the Captain's hair off his face. “Someone needs to care for you when you won't. Now let me get that tea and I shall join you.”

When Loki returns with two cups of tea, he sees the Captain is stretched out in the tub with his eyes closed. He puts the cups down gently and starts to undress when he hears Steve whistle.

“You really are divine, godling.”

Loki laughs, and turns his naked self around with arms out. “Everything you ever wanted?”

“Pretty close. Join me.” Steve sits back up again and Loki climbs into the tub to lean against him before reaching for a tea and offering it to the soldier.

“Tea is good for you, Captain. Sharpens the mind as it soothes the soul.”

“Is that so?” He sips while Loki grabs the second cup. “I have to admit, they import much nicer tea now than before.”

“Trade is freer, I think.” Loki leans his head on Steve's shoulder, visibly relaxing.

“Doesn't hurt that you refuse to buy anything that isn't loose leaf.” Steve smiles and kisses Loki's temple, his free arm going around his waist. “Only the best for Loki.”

“Mmhmm.” Loki agree and drops some tea off his finger onto Steve's lip as an excuse to kiss him.

“This game again?” Steve teases as he rubs his hand against Loki's thigh. “You must really like when I taste of tea.”

Loki grins. “I do. It's my favourite.”

Steve laughs. “Still ridiculous.” His hand moves up and cups Loki's cock, stroking gently with his thumb.

“Oh. Captain. Who's playing now?” Loki shifts his ass so it presses against the Captain who seems to be already somewhat aroused. “It's nice to feel appreciated.”

“Shut up.” Steve is still laughing while pressing kisses along Loki's neck. 

Loki rolls his eyes as he tilts his head for the Captain. He reaches his hands back to massage the Captain's cock.

Steve groans and bites down on Loki's shoulder, sucking gently at the mark. He's getting harder under Loki's touch and he starts to thrust into his hands. Loki takes the hint and positions himself to accept the eager cock.

As his penis penetrates the body in front of him, Steve reaches to stroke that of his partner in time with the gentle rhythm he sets. They move together slowly and comfortably. Steve's lips never leave Loki's skin and Loki's head is back against his shoulder. Loki's near-silent gasps send a shiver down Steve's spine.

They favour deep strokes instead of fast, enjoying every inch of sensation. Loki is pressed so tightly against Steve that they share every tremor and twitch of muscle between them, only heightening their pleasure. Soft bruises begin to form on Loki's throat and shoulder from how deeply Steve is kissing him.

A shuddering sigh catches in Loki's throat as he comes over Steve's hand and into the bath water. His body tightens, trying to hold Steve inside. Steve thrusts through it, managing a dozen more strokes before the tight body finally milks him of his seed as well. They collapse together against the tub wall.

“See? Relaxed.” Steve mumbles and Loki laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	29. Sand and Shadows (day twenty-two: on the desk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes home to find Loki curled up on the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something pretty for my pretties.. :)

“There's sand in your hair.” Loki is sitting on the desk, knees tucked in under his chin, as Steve enters the apartment. His voice is light, cheerful as he tries to dispel the darkness Steve's brought in with him.

“I was at the gym.” Steve shrugs, he sounds bitter. “Not that you care.”

“No, of course not. I just spend time here so I can stare at you.” He leans his head so his cheek rests on his knee.

And there's the guilt. The Captain sighs. “Sorry, Loki. It's not you.”

“You are tired and stressed and upset about your friend.” Loki shrugs, his pale fingers wrapped around his ankles. “I can not blame you, in fact I am jealous that you might have someone you can love so dearly.”

“No, I'm lucky. I have more than one.” He strokes Loki's cheek, tries to get him out of his defensive position.

Loki looks at him, trying to fight down the uncertainty and fear and praying they don't show in his eyes. “I shall never be your Bucky.”

“You are my Loki. Completely different but just as important.”

“Would you spend frustrating years searching for me even if I might not remember you?”

“If I knew you were still alive to find, yes.” Steve lifts Loki's chin and strokes his cheek with his thumb. “I would let you kill me if it meant you had a chance to be alive and happy.”

“Sentiment, Captain.” Loki lets his eyes fall shut as he tries to believe Steve.

“Maybe, but I mean it. I know others have failed you, but I'm not them.” Steve kisses Loki tenderly. “I won't let you fall again.”

Loki shivers. He wants to believe. He sighs and shifts his legs so Steve can stand between them. “You can't promise that.”

“I can promise to try. I can promise to do everything in my power.” Steve shifts closer, stroking Loki's cheek as he whispers. “Tell me what's really wrong?”

With a shake of his head, Loki pulls the blonde into a tight hug. He just wants. He needs Steve close. That's enough. It has to be enough to drive the demons back.

“Loki?” Steve's strong arms wrap around the slim frame.

Loki nuzzles against the side of Steve's face. His voice is soft, needy. “Could you make love to me? Please? I just need to feel you.”

“You sure?” Steve hugs Loki tighter, a little worried about his mood.

“Yes. Please.” Loki's hands slide down Steve's stomach to tug at the waist of his pants, fingers playing with the button. 

Steve kisses Loki's neck, then his cheek, then both eyelids. “I've got you.” He presses a gentle kiss to trembling lips, his tongue gently prying them open. Next he kisses the chin and works his way along the jaw.

Loki tilts his head to allow more access while he unfastens Steve's pants to free his cock. He caresses it, his hand firm as he strokes it to life. 

The moaning starts when Steve's lips are at Loki's Adam's apple. Loki shivers to feel the vibration against his skin. He raises his hand and licks it before returning to his lover's increasing erection. Steve moans again on seeing it and gives Loki two of his fingers to suck on, which he does eagerly.

After struggling with his own pants for a few minutes with his one free hand, Loki decides he is sick of clothing and magics everything off the both of them with a flick of his wrist. This causes the Captain to laugh before licking his throat and whispering. “Impatient, are we?”

Loki can't answer with the fingers in his mouth, but it doesn't matter as a twist has Steve groaning. Steve pulls his fingers from Loki's mouth and slips them down the cleft of his ass, circling the tight ring of muscle. Loki's hips shift and Steve slips a finger in.

The finger strokes and massages and Loki buries his face in Steve's neck to still himself. The second finger is a bit stiff without lubrication, but as he's gently worked and stretched Loki relaxes to it until a third finger is added easily.

Loki's attentions to Steve's cock have continued and Steve is quite ready for him, precome glistening at the tip. Loki smooths his thumb through it and over the head, before licking his hand again to add more moisture.

Steve removes his fingers from Loki and pulls his hips forward, to position him at the edge of the desk, Loki laying back over the top. Loki tugs gently at Steve's dick to guide it into his body. Steve pushes slowly, wanting to be gentle with the lack of lubricant. A hiss of pain escapes Loki as Steve enters, but he stops once his lover is fully in. He wraps a leg around Steve's waist and puts hands on both his biceps in a silent plea to wait.

It's slow when Loki finally loosens his grip, so Steve moves carefully. He sticks to shallow thrusts within the tight passage, changing the angle until he finds that certain spot. Loki's sudden gasp gives away when he's found it. He makes sure to stroke it again and again.

Loki is purring from the attention, pulling Steve's hand to his mouth and sucking two fingers into his mouth. He teases them with his tongue and grins when he hears his Captain swear. He's so full and it's so perfect. He squeezes Steve with his thighs and gives a final gasp as his orgasm sweeps through him. 

“Fuck.” The Captain swears as the tight passage is suddenly tighter. He bites his lip as his body shudders but it's not quite enough. He pulls out so as not to risk hurting Loki, and strokes himself. A dozen strokes and he comes over Loki's belly, their semen mixing. He laughs and catches himself against the desk with his free hand.

“Ow.” Loki stares at the ceiling. “That was good, but ow.”

“Sorry.” Steve frowns and looks over his lover, he considers if he's got enough strength back to carry him yet.

“Don't be. I wanted that.”

“You did. One sec.” He runs to the washroom to grab a damp cloth and wipe Loki clean. “There. Now let's get you to bed, right?”

Loki frowns, his brows creasing as he looks at Steve. “You too?”

“I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong.” The Captain hooks his arms under Loki's knees and shoulders and hefts him up, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down gently. He crawls in next to his lover and wraps himself around him. “Tell me.”

“Shadows of my past, pet.” Loki rests his head against Steve's chest, listening to his heart. 

Steve strokes his hair. “How can I help?”

“You already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	30. Steve (day eighteen: lazy morning sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about name meanings and having a lazy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sappy ending for you, since the next story is a bit less pleasant.
> 
>  
> 
> Also. Fuckin' \o/ !! First time I actually finished a "30 Day Challenge"

Bed.

They lay together, Loki languishing on his back with hands behind his head while Steve is pressed to his side. A protective leg rests over the trickster's hips under the thin sheet that covers them to their waists. Loki relishes the feel of Steve's hand on his stomach, fingers tracing meaningless patterns, and the warm cheek resting just above his heart. For these few precious heartbeats he can allow himself to forget to be alone.

“Loki? What does it mean? Uh, your name, that is?”

Steve's quiet question barely breaks his reverie so Loki deigns to answer honestly. “There isn't really a meaning to it, though there was once a similar mortal word that suggested fire or light.” Loki shrugs. “Rather ironic, I should think.”

“I don't think so.” He feels Steve press a kiss to his chest. “You're intense like fire. You've got the energy, the power, and even the potential for destruction. But also for great good.”

Loki feels the shift as Steve looks up at him and meets his gaze. “If you are fire, let me be Prometheus to take you away from those petty gods that can't understand your value.”

Loki laughs then, in part to hide how deeply he feels those words. “A modern Prometheus, hmmn? No, that was a book. Frankenstein I think. Yes, a monster's tale that is much more suited to my own.”

“I've read that one.” Steve's chin digs into Loki's sternum. “Perhaps you are like the monster, but I am not Victor Frankenstein. I will not abandon my monster.”

Something about Steve's voice as he says this urges Loki to wrap him in his arms, fierce protection blooming for his mortal.

“I am your monster. I shall seek you always. Norns be merciful that I am not also your destruction.”

“Hey,” Steve shifts again to kiss his throat. “I trust you.”

There it is. With 3 little words Steve has once again managed to make the world that simple. It leaves Loki mentally gasping like a fish. Finally after an eternity (or just a few minutes, Loki can no longer tell) he manages to ask, “And what of your name?”

Steve's lips are pressed in the kind of smile that suggests he's trying not to laugh.

“I was named after the saint, though ma – my mother – once told me she picked my name because it means a crown, a leader. It was a hope she had for me.”

“And one you've more than exceeded.” Loki tugs Steve closer, tucking the blonde head under his chin. They eventually fall asleep like this to the lullaby of each other's breathing.

 

###

 

When he wakes, Loki quickly realizes he's over slept and has very little time if he plans on actually making his meeting with Namor.

Unfortunately, Steve's strong limbs seem to be encircling him, serpent-like, and he's doubtful that he'll be able to move much less leave without awakening his lover.

Instead, he opts to place gentle kisses and soft endearments against the golden brow. “Steve, Steven. My Captain. Please.”

Steve yawns sleepily and nuzzles frustratingly closer. “You're still here.”

“And shall be 'til Ragnarok if you do not release your deathgrip.”

“I'm pretty okay with that.” Steve smiles against Loki's shoulder. “You said my name.”

“So? You are making me late.”

“You never have before. You should stay. We can fuck, then I'll make breakfast. French toast.” The Soldier still isn't moving, unless one counts the horrible teasing motion of his hand over Loki's stomach.

 _Fuck Namor_. Loki will talk him out of his scroll some other day. Steve is here and close and warm and now. He puts his hand over Steve's and slides it to his cock, only just firm from morning lust though he knows they can fix that. “You know just how to tempt me, Captain.”

They kiss, a slow and familiar exploration, as the Captain's fingers gently massage Loki's length. Loki only has to shift a little – thank goodness as that's all he can shift – to line his cock with the Captain's, and now he takes his hand with the Captain's to stroke them both together.

Steve gasps into his mouth which only encourages Loki to stroke more firmly. He rubs their flesh together, allowing them both just enough friction to be maddening. Their combined hands twine as they move over their hot flesh. It's strange and delightful. Loki purrs and sucks on Steve's lower lip before kissing him again.

Loki gives in to the sensation of the combined stroke first, but his come spurting between them is enough to have Steve join him and soon they're both lying pressed together with a sheen of come over their bellies, chests, and arms.

“I'm not cleaning this.” Steve mutters as he nuzzles closer to Loki. “Can't you just magic it away or something?”

Loki laughs. “Lazy ass. I must say, I've never tried.” Waves his hand, sees it work. “Huh.”

“Good. More sleep now?” Steve kisses Loki's collar bone.

“Well.” Loki smirks. “I am still stuck. But you promised me breakfast.”

“Later. I'm not done here yet.” More kisses to the collar bone. “This is my favourite part.”

Loki tangles his fingers in the Captain's hair and whispers. “Mine too, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


End file.
